So Close
by 0.o Natsu o.0
Summary: Natsu's been cursed by Acnologia, at the same time his parents' death. Being in the custody of his parents' friend Zeref, Natsu's locked up in his own room to preserve his life. During those times he met a boy named Gray, a cold person. Gray became his bestfriend and soon friendship bloomed into romance. What will become of Natsu? and what about their relationship? Complete
1. Prologue

**Ok please bear with me, I know I may have a lot of mistakes in writing this story. This is my very first fanfic and unlike others I'm planning on finishing this story before I write anything else.**

**- 0.o Natsu o.0**

**Special thanks to Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666 for giving me a warm welcome and please check out her story "The Next Princess" It's totally good.**

* * *

**Summary: Natsu's been cursed by Acnologia, at the same time his parents' death. Being in the custody of his parents' friend Zeref, Natsu's locked up in his own room to preserve his life. During those times he met a boy named Gray, a cold person and a neighbor. Gray became his bestfriend that Natsu had. Soon this friendship bloomed in to romance. What will they do to continue their relationship? And what will become of Natsu?**

Chapter 1: Prologue

It was a bright and sunny day at the city of Magnolia, the birds were chirping, the children playing, the vendors selling, and mages greeting each other a fine morning. On a certain part of Magnolia lies a Mansion, it's walls are decorated with flames and wind decorations, representing the personalities of the owners of this magnificent estate. The gardens are majestic filled with beautiful trees, fountains, flowers and bushes. The gates are secured by guards. This place is owned none other than the Dragneels'. Igneel Dragneel along with his wife Grandine Dragneel were really powerful wizards, they are respected, adored, and friends with many people.

Igneel has a fiery personality, he stands with his pride. He's childish, open, and oblivious to things. Despite this he would do anything for his family and friends. He has crimson-red hair, tanned-colored skin, muscular and a tall man with eyes black as the night. His wife Grandine s a gentle soul, she loves sky, she's the greatest healer in all of Fiore. She's kind, soft, and generous. She has silver white hair, she has snow white skin color, decorated by her brown innocent eyes. Despite of all this riches and power, they still longed for a child.

Even though Igneel and Grandine were very good people, there are those wizards that despise them out of jealousy and greed. They envy them of their wealth and power. One of these wizards is the wizard Acnologia, said to be the most powerful dragon mage. Acnologia is a vicious and brutal wizard, he would kill to get what he wants. But Gifted with magnificent and glorious power. He, like Igneel, is a tall man, his hair is decorated by blue highlights, matching his black hair. he is pale white and has yellow evil eyes. He had long envied Igneel for the attention he has gotten and the wealth he has.

After a year, Grandine gave birth to a son. Both parents were very happy and joyful and everyone celebrated. Since it was Summer they named him Natsu Dragneel. The child is the combined feature of both Grandine and Igneel, he has uniquely spiky salmon-pink hair, a mixture of his parents' hair color. His onyx eyes brownish-black shows various and many emotions. And a smile that would enlighten any sad person. Both parents were very proud and joyous their child was born. They swore that they will love him always.

Little did they know, This joyous and happy moment would end soon.

* * *

It was during the party that an unknown spy was watching outside the window and hurriedly left to inform his master of the caused celebration. Later at a hidden domain where Acnologia lives, went the spy that was sent. There seated on his so-called "Throne" lies Acnologia a bored looked on his face, showing his frown in a dimly-lighted room.

The knocked on the door and immediately was showed inside. The spy then informed his master. "My Lord, the Dragneels are celebrating." Acnologia suddenly interested straightened his back and began to listen "And what would be the cause of such a celebration?"The spy remained calm and continued "It was to celebrate the birth of their son." At this Acnologia was now wearing an evil smile. _"This must be the perfect opportunity to finally ruin their lives and teach them a lesson they will never forget."_ he thought. "I wonder what will happen to them if we say so curse the child?"he asked his companions who began laughing like a maniac. Seeing them agreeing to this had set his plan into action.

* * *

The next day at the Mansion, Grandine is sitting by the big glass window holding Natsu, cuddling him and singing him a lullaby. She kissed him and said a few words. "Natsu, how cute you are with your chubby cute face, you look a lot like me and your father so much. I'm certain we will always be proud of you no matter what and we will accept you for who you are and we will always be there for you. Your father and I love you very much."At this Igneel saw them admiring how happy and beautiful his wife is and how peaceful Natsu is sleeping, this things made him happy. He went to sat down beside Grandine and look at his son with a warm smile, "Natsu, my son, just like your mother said, we will always be proud of you and we love you. I know someday you'll be a better and greater dragon wizard then me and your mom." He said as he ruffled Natsu's hair and kissed his wife, they sang the lullaby together. A small smile made it's way to Natsu's face.

Suddenly Natsu's face turned into a frown when a figure slammed the door open, revealing a man with an evil and cruel smirk plastered into his face. After a few second the figure spoke "Well, well, well what do we have here?" he walked in to reveal none other than Acnologia. Grandine and Igneel had shocked and fearful faces.

As f in instinct Grandine quickly covered her baby, protecting him. This didn't escape the eyes of Acnologia and he chuckled. Igneel protectively stood between Acnologia and Grandine. Acnologia's smile grew wide and walked over to them. He faced Igneel and said "Aww..Don't be like that Igneel, I wasn't invited to your party last night so I just wanted to give your child my blessing."he faked a pout. Igneel didn't buy his act, even though he's powerful he knew he wasn't powerful enough to defeat the enemy before him. With fear and anger rising within him, he clenched his teeth and his knuckles grew white. "You weren't invited because we knew of your hatred, I will not allow you, please just leave us and Natsu in peace!"At this Natsu began crying.

Acnologia heard Natsu's cries and his smile never leaving his face said "Look Igneel, you made little Natsu cry, what a bad father you are shouting at a visitor." he laughes silently. Igneel stood there, he's head down facing the floor, although he's angry he can't do anything rash or he's family will be the one in danger. "Please leave us be." he pleaded.

Acnologia loved how Igneel pleaded and cowered before him, seeing the man he envied before him wanting him to suffer was really a sweet feeling, but he would do more to completely break him and destroy him. He walked pass by Igneel ignoring his pleas and turned to look at the child. Once he had seen the child, his eyes was cruel and vicious.

When Natsu saw him his cries was now lessened only plain sniffs and sobs can be heard. Acnologia sighed and smiled " That's a good boy" He looked at Grandine, examining her features and so was Igneel before his gaze went back on the child "He really looks like the both of you, He's cute. Acnologia's smile now big his sharp canines and teeth can now be seen.

Grandine can do nothing but watch his son beside Acnologia, looking down at her child. She couldn't move a single muscle in her body, she stood there frozen. Igneel still continue to plea but he was still ignored. Acnologia looked at them and said" Don't worry I'll give my blessing, and it's a good one." Both parents now have pleading eyes.

Acnologia sighed and touched Natsu's forehead, his gaze never leaving the child, and his smile disappearing replacing it with a serious one.  
"Listen well Grandine and Igneel Dragneel. Indeed your child will grow up to be handsome, caring, loved. He's heart will be as pure as gold wild fire, and silver ranging wind. He will be blessed with riches. He'll never grow hungry, malnourished and have any kind of disease. His skin would be flawless, not even a scar or wound can damage it, it will be well-defined. His hair would always be so soft like cherry blossoms, though its feature. His eyes would always shine bright. He paused. Before he continued Grandine cutt him off."That's a wonderful gift, but please that's enough."

Acnologia smiled and continued" But, he'll have extraordinary powers, powers that exceeds all else even my own and the most powerful wizard on Earthland. His powers will until it consumes him and kills him slowly, he'll burn himself inside. And at his 20th birthday he'll die! no magic, and anything on Earthland can change it, it will last till the end of time! Acnologia began laughing like maniac and a blueish light appeared engulfing the entire room and after a few seconds it disappeared leaving a sleeping Natsu and Acnologia still laughing. Igneel charged with a firing fist but before he could hit him Acnologia disappeared.

Grandine fell on her knees and hugged his son tightly, tears streaming down her soft cheeks. She kissed Natsu on the forehead saying "Natsu, I'm so sorry" over and over again. Igneel looked at the scene before him, his anger rising, he went over to his family and hugged them protectively a tear also streamed down his face.

After some time Grandine walked into Natsu's room and placed him in his crib. Afraid that Acnologia might come back she watched over Natsu. She's still crying, guilt consuming her very soul everytime she looked at her son. How can she just stand there doing nothing and watching her son being cursed? How can she just talk and didn't use her powers to prevent this from ever happening? Igneel watched her, seeing her like this breaks her eyes, and guilt also peered into him. He hugged her from behind to calm her down.

After finally convincing his wife to talk and let Atlas take over, she finally agreed. Igneel and Grandine went to another room and talked about asking Zeref and Mavis, the most powerful wizards, their friends to undo the curse hopefully. After they talked about it and had agreed that they will meet them tomorrow, they went back to Natsu and watched him over for the rest of the night. _I swear you'll pay Acnologia, how dare you do this to my son and my family!_ Igneel thought before continuing to watch over.

* * *

Acnologia was panting when he came to his domain he had used 99% of his power using that curse spell on Natsu. He's actually glad about it knowing he had done something miserable to the man he envied so much. Seeing him drowning in regret and sorrow and suffer is a beautiful scene to his eyes. "Probably I'll die tomorrow, and I'm sure with my remaining power I'll drag you with me and your wife, Igneel." at this He began laughing.

"And for your child, I've given him my blessing and I don't care, he'll die anyways when he's older, Do you think Zeref and Mavis can undo what I have done to him then you're wrong. No magic can undo a curse magic, it's the most powerful magic there is."He laughed some more looking at the vision lacrima monitoring the Dragneels. "Prepare for tomorrow" he said.

* * *

The next day the Dragneels dressed and went to the Blacks. When they got there they were welcomed with open arms by Zeref, he is kind and shy but he used to be vicious and cruel just like Acnologia until he met Mavis, his wife, she's childish and sweet, also very smart. After greeting them and apologizing for the seldom visits, They talked about the curse that has been given to Natsu.

"Please Zeref, can you undo the spell that was given to Natsu? You're the most powerful wizard there is along with your wife."Igneel pleaded."I'm sorry for coming here just to do this, but please for our son's sake." Zeref smiled and said "Don't worry Igneel and Grandine, we welcome you here and I promise I will do everything I can for your son and I don't care if you visit me seldom but you're our friends." Grandine has teary eyes and so was Igneel. "Thank you very much" they both said.

Igneel and Grandine handed Natsu to Zeref and Mavis, both of them began enchanting some undoing spell at first it was working white light surrounded the boy, but suddenly it turned blue and the spell didn't work and an echo in Acnologia's voice saying no magic or anything can change it. Both Zeref and Mavis had a look of horror while Grandine and Igneel began worrying. "What's wrong Zeref? did it work?" Igneel aid worry evident in his voice. Zeref looked at him a guilty expression in his face. "At first it was working then something strange happened the the undoing spell was dispelled. I'm sorry but so far that was the most powerful undoing spell."Grandine now began to cry "What are we going to do now? What will happen to Natsu? This is all my fault if I just protected him! she said crying her heart out. Zeref and Mavis looked guilty but there was nothing they could do, they tried doing it again and again but it always resulted the same way.

"I'm sorry we tried everything we could." Zeref and Mavis said a frown and a look of pity in their faces. "No, it's alright guess we'll just deal with it and enjoy the moment we will have with him before he dies." Igneel said a sad smile on his face. Grandine did the same. She took Natsu and when both Igneel and Grandine was to walk out of the door Acnologia appeared.

Acnologia smiled."You look well Igneel, Grandine and Hi to you Zeref and Mavis"he laughed. Both couples had angry faces. Igneel tried to calm down and so was Zeref._ "How dare he come here into my household insulting and mocking my friend"_Zeref thought. Igneel was about to attack him but was stopped by Grandine, Igneel was shocked but he understood. Grandine faced Acnologia and said "Please undo this curse to Natsu, we will not fight but please."Grandine said with a serious tone.

Acnologia began laughing "HAHAHA..I was hoping for a fight, fine if you both win I'll undo it but If you both lose you'll die" he said. Igneel took note of this and compiled " We accept your challenge" and with that they took the fight outside. Both Grandine and Igneel won but when they were not looking he released a powerful spell but it didn't hit them it hit Mavis. Zeref screamed for her, Mavis was now on the ground she's still alive but she's pale. Just when Zeref was about to strike Acnologia. Acnologia threw another powerful spell and it hit both of Igneel and Grandine, because they were now weak and had lost much magic power they died. Acnologia was now laughing weakly and said his last words. "Fools even if you managed to win, I can't undo it it's the most powerful curse magic, it took most of my power." And with those words he too died.

Zeref was now crying, his friends died infront of him and his wife is injured. He screamed. He then looked at the child now crying, being the only reminder of his bestfriends. He walked over to the child and said "I'm sorry Natsu, you're still too young and now you have lost your parents, but don't worry I'll keep you safe." And with those words Natsu stopped and fell asleep.

Soon the police officers arrived and buried Acnologia. Mavis was sent to the hospital and for Natsu's parents they were buried at the most honorable cemetery in all of Fiore. At their funeral many had arrived including Zeref with Natsu in his arms. Natsu began to cry seeing his parents in their coffins, Zeref said his words then left.

After a few weeks Mavis' death followed. She was already sick when Acnologia hit her and that made her condition worse she died of magic depletion. After that Zeref had swore to protect Natsu, for he is now the only reminder of his bestfriends and his wife.

In his mansion Zeref had built a large dome, the sky is visible through the glass-covered roof extending to the sides of the second floor. The first floor consists of an expensive bed with flames and sky decorations, a living room set with couches, a lamp, a desk and a chair. At the side was the bathroom consists of bathroom necessities and a warm swimming pool on the other side. And the rest of the spaces were not occupied yet. At night you could see the stars at the sky and the whole city at the indoor terrace-like second floor. Inside this room no magic can be used, even the strongest magic will be suppressed. The glass that covered the roof is a magic-proof cover, thin but indestructible. This place was to insure that Natsu will never die, so that his magic can't kill him.

Zeref impressed with his work this placed was to be Natsu's room. He placed the baby on the bed asleep, before he walked out of the door he spoke to the child. "I'm sorry Natsu, you will not be allowed to leave this place yet until I discover a way to preserve your life and undo your curse. You'll never be able to escape. I hope you'll understand someday. I love your parents they're the best of bestfriends I ever had. And I and Mavis always wanted a child. I love you and I promise I'll protect you just like your parents and Mavis did." And after that he kissed his forehead and walked out of the door and locked it with a magic sealing spell, making the door invisible.


	2. Natsu and Gray's Meeting

**Thank you for those who followed and favorite my story..I can't believe I got 54 views in just 24 hours! hahaha..anyway I appreciate those who really like my story. I promise I'll update sooner**

**Yours truly,**

**-0.o Natsu o.0**

**And special thanks to Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl to be the first to review! I dedicate this chapter to you ! ;)**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or It's characters**

* * *

Chapter 2: Natsu and Gray's meeting

Years have passed, Natsu grew up to be a fine young boy. He's personality is what exactly Acnologia had said. He's caring, generous, and loved by the different people he meets inside his household, the chefs, the maids and butlers were all his friends. Everyday he would greet anyone who comes and visits him with a toothy grin. Since he was not allowed to go outside he spends his day always watching the city from the second floor. Sometimes Mirajane Strauss, his tutor, would come and teach him and sometimes play with him. Mirajane is a gentle soul, she's kind and friendly, she is also quite sensitive, the most important things for her is her siblings. She has white silver long hair with crystal blue eyes. She was Natsu's first friend.

Mirajane would sometimes bring her siblings Lisanna and Elfman Strauss. They would play together and study together, they taught Natsu how to dance, sing, read, and write. But after they had gone away. Zeref would come and bring Natsu to the basement, where his magic can be used freely. Natsu would train with Zeref everyday, If Zeref was busy, Gildarts take over. Gildarts is a perverted old man, he was tall and really powerful, he's also lovable. The most important thing for him is his daughter, Cana Alberona. While training Gildarts always teases Natsu. At this, Natsu developed a fiery personality just like his father.

After daily routines that always seem to happen, Natsu would think what the outside world would be like, sure he had touched flowers and leaves but they were only inside his room, from the stories of his friends he wanted to explore. Natsu would often ask Zeref for permission but was prohibited everytime. Since Zeref never allowed Natsu to go outside, Natsu just imagined what would t be like to climb trees, run around, have more friends, come to school, and meet people and mages.

**Natsu's POV**

Right now, here I am again looking at this magnificent view before me, I could see people they seemed happy. Everyday when I'm bored I would always go up here, I see children playing outside, going to school to manage their powers and talk to their friends. I would always wonder what would it be like to learn from a school, not just a person coming in here. How wonderful would be. I asked my foster father again to let me out, and as always he would prohibit it, he never got angry though.

Tomorrow will be my 14th birthday already. Sometimes my gifts would be things I never knew before, sometimes they would perform, sing and dance infront of me. I enjoyed those gifts of course, but I never got the one thing I want the most, Freedom. I understand that I can't go because of some curse, and I know Zeref was just trying to save me, but It's not fair why can't I just be like everyone else. I just wish someday I'll be outta here and challenge every mage out there.

I sighed, then suddenly I heard a car stopping right beside our Mansion. This interested me, I was hoping for a new friend, someone to talk to. Then I saw a woman with two boys come out of the car they were carrying their bags. One boy has white spiky hair with slanted eyes, he was looking at his phone. The other interested me, he has black raven hair, his skin is pale white and a frown decorated his face. I feel something weird about him, there is just something about him. I noticed he began checking their new home and his surroundings. I noticed his home was not as big but it looks cozy and at the roof you'll be able to get a good view of the sunrise and the sunset, as I was looking at me he noticed me. I didn't know why but I could feel my face heat up, was I blushing?

I quickly turned away, and focused my gaze on something else, but actually I was thinking how handsome he looked like, I smiled thinking about meeting him tomorrow. I heard someone calling my name, It was my foster father, Zeref, he was probably bringing me dinner.

After I went downstairs, I saw Zeref holding my dinner, believe me I have a huge, humongous, and big appetite, Zeref brought me different and various delicious food. Yum! after Zeref gave me my dinner, he ate with me. We talked about how our day was going, and I couldn't help but to think about that boy earlier. "Zeref, who was the new neighbors that arrived a while ago?" I asked. Zeref smiled and sighed, he adjusted his T-shirt before answering me."Ah..Those were the Fullbusters the just came in here, actually they were one of the many people who adored your parents. They came here because I suggested it to them and knowing that you'll have more friends."Zeref smiled and continued eating.

I was thrilled that now I get to meet a family who actually adored my parents, making friends with this people seems easy. After eating Zeref stood up and said "You'll meet them tomorrow on your birthday party." He patted my head and I smiled after he went to the door, he closed it and it vanished again leaving me here alone again. I sighed I'm excited to meet them and especially that boy. I went to my bed and lied down, I looked above me and I saw the beautiful stars that shine bright, sometimes when I can't sleep I would find constellations and speak to them as if I was talking to my parents.

"Hey, mom, Hey dad, you know what even if I didn't know, I know that you love me, of course I know it, why would you die for me if you didn't?right? I asked Zeref again today if I can go outside, I really want to experience and learn what they do out there. But of course he rejected it again because of you know, the curse." As I was saying these tears flow down from my eyes. "It's just because of that stupid curse, I really hate Acnologia Mom, Dad. How can he just do that to me? How can he just take you away from me and Aunt Mavis? I miss you.." I wipe the tears that was flowing down my cheeks and replaced it with a smile "But you know what! I saw the Fullbusters today they were moving in, I'm sure you know them they were one of the people who adored you. I also saw one of them a boy, mom, dad, there was something off about him and I can't help thinking about him. Well that's it for today, Good night Mom, Good night Dad." A wind flew from my cheek and I fell asleep thinking again about that boy.

**End of POV**

* * *

Gray Fullbuster, an ice mage just like his family, he's a cold person but he's not bad, he's anti-social. He's 15 years old. He is taller than Natsu by 5 inches. He just like his parents and siblings adore the Dragneels. He was a year old when he attended a party organized by the Dragneels, It was a celebration for the birth of their son. Even though their magic was opposites, he looked up to Igneel. But when he died along with his wife, of course Gray cried, he attended their funeral. That was the first time he saw Natsu as a baby crying in Zeref's arms. He pitied him but shrugged it off.

Gray used to have a fiery personality also, he was friendly and would challenge any wizard that goes his way, but when a tragic accident happened to his father, he changed. He blamed himself for the accident, his mother Ul Fullbuster, would always be the one to knock some sense to him and his adoptive brother Lyon Vastia, would always be there to tease and ask a fight from him. His older sister, Ultear Fullbuster, cares for him and cheer him up giving him his favorites like ice cream and shaved ice.

Ul Fullbuster, she's sweet kind and generous. She's scary when she's angry. She has purple black short hair and dark blue eyes. Lyon Vastia, adoptive brother of Gray, he's older than him by a month. His real parents abandoned him. Ul cared for him. He's a serious type of person, he only gets childish when facing Gray, asking for a fight. He has a girlfriend named Juvia Lockser, she used to be so madly inlove with Gray but dismissed him because he's gay. Lyon is a teen with spiky white hair that shoots upwards and has black eyes. Ultear Fullbuster, she's kind and sweet just like her mother but only sweeter and kinder, and she's also scarier than Ul. She's away with her boyfriend, Siegrain Fernandes, working in a worldwide company.

Gray was actually not glad that they had moved, actually he preferred to be back since he had no choice but to follow her mother or feel her wrath, he compiled, after ignoring Lyon asking for another fight, he just wondered what will the neighborhood be like, maybe going there was not such a bad idea. After the long ride he had finally got out of the car to carry his bag. Ul was answering a call from Ultear and Lyon was checking his phone 3 text messages from his girlfriend, Juvia.

**Gray's POV**

As I got out of the car, I carried my bag along with my things, I looked at Ul and she looks like she's talking with my sister who was away. I looked around I saw the surroundings, It's actually perfectly fine, just the way I like it, there were trees and grass. I looked at our house, It's actually better than our last one, and wow a roof with a terrace, nice. I looked at the Blacks' Mansion, It was the reason we were here, but I didn't care, all I know was it was huge. I looked at it better and I noticed there was another room there that was awesome, It's a big dome at the top was a glass-covered roof that extended to the sides. Then I noticed there was someone watching me probably curious, what surprised me was I feel like I had met this person before. He had pink spiky hair that shoots in all directions, he's skin glowed with the early sunset, and he's eyes they shine so bright, one thing crossed my mind he was handsome and cute. I noticed he also noticed me we locked eyes and I saw him blush. I also felt my cheeks heat up lightly but I shrugged it off.

After that one of Zeref's guards came to us, he said he'll be accommodating us to our new home. I didn't care about it I was too busy thinking about that pink haired boy, where did I see him before? There was just something about him. After I got in my new room, I checked it out, It was cozy and there was a balcony just the way I like it, and at the balcony there was a ladder that leads you to the roof. I was happy that the roof was near to that big dome and I can just maybe talk to the boy. Wait? when did I start caring about having new friends? Never mind.

After I got my things done, I went down for dinner, Ul was sitting infront of me and my brother right beside me, I wa surprised he was not asking for a fight and thank the heavens he didn't. I mean it was so annoying, I already stopped blaming myself. But I changed didn't really feel that way anymore. We already finished our dinner when the guard a while ago knocked. My mom got up and opened the door, he handed her a paper, I was curious about it, because Ul smiled and walked to us.

"Ul, what is it about and why are you smiling?"I asked. Ul just smiled and chuckled she sat down, "It's an invitation to a birthday party tomorrow"she said. I rolled my eyes clearly not interested anymore. Ul saw this and smirked. I tch. Lyon was texting his "sweetheart" again. Ul sighed and laughed,"I'm sure you'll be interested now Gray,"she said. I replied "Oh yes, a boring birthday party, I'm already a teen attending a birthday party for some kid?"Ul laughed at my reaction and she said "Don't worry Gray, It's not the birthday party you're thinking it a formal birthday party with everyone just wearing formal and talking and giving a gift for the one whose birthday it is." I chuckled "Even so, I'm still not interested."My thoughts were somewhere else, my thoughts were about the kid I saw before. Ul sighed and said "Gray it will be held at the Big dome over there, or should I say the room of the Birthday boy, and that boy is Igneel Dragneel's son." At this I was surprised, no wonder I feel like I've met him before, he was the baby I saw at the funeral. Pity flushed inside of me poor kid. Now I was interested to go to the party so I can meet my Idol's son. I smiled and I said "Fine, I'm going." Ul smiled and so did Lyon. We are going to meet him tomorrow.

After dinner, I went to my balcony and climbed the ladder, I was at the roof looking at the beautiful stars, sometimes I would talk, thinking my dad was listening. "Yo Dad, How are you doing? Well mom, Lyon and I already moved, I was not glad about it but right now it's fine.I actually like the surroundings." I sighed "Dad, I wish you were still here, together."I smiled "I saw Igneel's son today, he was really cute, and handsome. I'm sure you're with Igneel right now, I also pity his son though. Too young to lose his parents. Well that's that Good night Dad."I climbed back down and I drifted to sleep thinking about that boy.

**End POV**

* * *

The next day was a peaceful morning. Natsu woke up to find Zeref with his breakfast, Zeref saw this and greeted Natsu a Happy Birthday. Natsu laughed. "Zeref that's too cheesy." Both Natsu and Zeref laughed. "I can be more cheesy Natsu,"Zeref replied. After they ate their breakfast, people were now decorating his room, of his favorite, dragons, fire and wind were the themes. Zeref had brought Natsu to the basement area again to train his magic. Natsu knew he has too great magic but he liked using it. At that time they saw Gildarts, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, the chefs, the maids and his friends shouting a Happy Birthday to him. Of course he enjoyed it, he spent his day training, dressing and thinking about the boy who he'll meet later.

Gray was having a hard time choosing what to wear for the night, he wanted to look good infront of his idol's son. He was so frustrated, after having a good outfit chosen by his mom for him to wear, he began practicing lines about how will he meet the boy later. he was infront of his room's mirror. "Umm..Hi! no no no too cheesy" He adjusted his T-shirt "Hi..name's Gray what's yours? no no too perverted" he looked at the mirror "Happy Birthday, I'm Gray, I adored your dad. Nope" a tick mark appeared in his forehead." How am I going to talk to him?! How can it be so hard!" he screamed.

Before he could practice another line, Ul called for him "Gray after you're done practicing lines for your new crush, get dressed we'll be going at an hour!" Gray shrugged it off not realizing what his mother had just said "Yeah, Yeah Yeah," after a few seconds he realized. "What!? I haven't even met him yet"Gray exclaimed. "Whatever just get dressed, you'll deal with him later." after that he got dressed and walked out to go to the party.

* * *

At the party, everyone was talking and greeting each other, Natsu's friends were there and also his father's admirers. Every person he met has been kind to him greeting him. But Natsu was not paying attention to all of that he was looking for the Fullbusters and a certain raven. He sighed, he was standing next to his tower of gifts. When he had finally give up on looking he went to sit in his couch, drinking coke. He noticed some of the wizards are trying to use magic but It didn't work leaving them with confused faces. Natsu laughed at their reaction.

Gray was there, he never knew his family would be so popular, they're rich but not as rich as everybody, he just shrugged it off looking for a certain pnkette. He looked calm and serious in the outside, but actually he was panicking he wanted to get out of this crowd and find the boy immediately, He relaxed his shoulders before his eyes set on a certain pinkette, sitting on the couch greeted by visitors. He smiled finally he found what he was looking for and began walking toward the pinkette.

Natsu was bored, he was sitting there disappointed that he didn't meet the person he was wanting to meet he was about to stand up and get another drink when someone blocked his way, he looked up to the person to tell him to get out of the way but was shocked to see the boy he was anticipating to meet infront of him.

Gray showed a nervous smile and took out his hand "Hi name's Gray Fullbuster, nice to meet you and Happy Birthday"he said. Natsu nervously shook his hand and said "Natsu, Natsu Dragneel" he replied with a smile. Gray also smiled he was so glad that he came up with a good greeting, better than he was practicing a while ago, he was so happy the person he wanted to meet was infront of him with a beautiful smile.

* * *

**Okay that's it please review, follow and favorite ;)**


	3. Friendship Blooms into Romance Part 1

**Thank you so much guys, For those who favorite, followed and reviewed..thank you so much. Yesterday I updated but something went wrong, anyways special thanks to Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl, dark-gray-loney, Llaelien, and cattleya046 for favorite-ing my story. And also for Mayuko-chan for following. Arigatou Gozaimas!**

**Yours Truly,**

**- 0.o Natsu o.0**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters**

* * *

Chapter 3: Friendship Blooms into Romance Part 1

Natsu was so happy, he was finally able to talk to Gray. Gray was also so glad, somehow he feels different around the pinkette, it seems like his cold attitude just vanished into thin, it was his first time in years since he smiled and he was glad about it. Natsu seems to be happier around Gray, he feels like he was the one he could trust the most. Everytime Gray would give him a nice gesture, he always seems to blush harder and harder, and his heart skips a beat or even beat faster. Gray had never been nervous before, he couldn't get why was he having butterflies in his stomach everytime Natsu would smile at him.

At the party they spent their moments talking, laughing, and teasing each other. Both seemed to have the best night of their entire lives.  
"Hey Natsu, how come I can't use my magic inside this place, and it seems everyone also can't? This is your room right?"asked Gray while getting another drink. Natsu panicked he didn't want Gray to know yet he was thinking quickly of a good reason. "Um.. You..see Gray, um Zeref didn't want anyone...I mean..didn't want an accident happening to me just like Aunt Mavis." Natsu stuttered, he gave himself a pat on the back for coming up with a good excuse.

Gray seemed suspicious because, one why did Natsu looked panicked?, and why would it be so hard to tell if that was the real reason? but Gray just shrugged it of not wanting to force the truth out of him "Okay if you say so" he replied. Natsu sighed _"Phew.. that was close, I want to tell Gray but when we're alone."_Natsu smiled again and turned his gaze to Gray, "Hey Gray, do you like the party and the neighborhood?"asked Natsu. It was Gray's turn to look panicked because, one, he didn't like the party and two he only attended to meet the pinkette. "Umm...Y-Yeah I like the party, and the neighborhood." It was half a lie and half a truth. He did like the neighborhood but he didn't like the party. Gray also gave himself a pat on the back. _"I hate this damn party, I just wanted to meet you, and I liked the neighborhood because you live here."_He thought.

The party went on and on and it was the time of the opening of presents. Gray face palmed because he didn't bring any gifts for Natsu, he was practicing lines the whole morning and afternoon, he forgot to buy a gift, he was now super nervous. He looked at Natsu beside his tower of gifts with sparkling eyes after receiving a giant dragon stuff toy. He smiled in the outside, but he was beyond nervous in the inside.

Now it was the Fullbusters' turn to give Natsu their presents for him. Gray was so nervous he went outside. It was Ul Fullbuster that gave her present to Natsu first, Natsu received a picture with a fire candy, in the picture was him being a baby being held by his parents with Ul and his family. Natsu cried of tears of joy, he had never seen his parents or had seen a picture of them, Natsu thanked Ul. Ul smiled and said "I got that picture from the party that your parents celebrated of your birth. Natsu smiled a toothy grin and thanked Ul again.

Lyon gave Natsu a high-tech red cellphone, decorated with flames and wind. Natsu thanked Lyon and smiled. Lyon also smiled and said a Happy Birthday to Natsu. Natsu was excited what would Gray give him, he wondered where had Gray gone off to, a from etched his face. Meanwhile Gray was outside thinking of anything to buy for the pinkette, but unfortunately all the stores around were closed. Gray was so pissed off right now "How can I be so unlucky and stupid?! And why would they close at a time like this?!"He screamed. Then he remembered, he required a certain ice magic, the ice would never melt, even with extreme heat. He smiled for remembering it and he made a bouquet of Ice cherry blossoms, he decorated it with some wrapper with flames,( he found it in their new house) and quickly went back to the party.

When he reached to the party, all the presents were unpacked and was given to Natsu. Natsu was receiving his final gift but he was faking a smile that was completely obvious, guess the pinkette is not good in concealing his emotions. Gray laughed at this then walked toward the pinkette. Natsu was sad that Gray didn't come when it was his turn to give something to him, he would accept anything the raven will give him. A while ago Ul apologized and so did Lyon for Gray's behavior but he said it was okay, but in the inside he was totally sad. Then suddenly out of nowhere there standing infront of him again was none other than Gray Fullbuster.

Gray laughed at the expression the pinkette showed and he decided to tease him. "You missed me already, pinky?"Natsu after a few seconds got out of his daze and said "N-No! I was totally fine with it, I enjoyed and don't call me pinky, my hair is salmon"he replied with a deep blush on his face for Gray calling him a girly nickname. Gray laughed "Oh but it suits you, salmon is also another shade of pink, idiot. Anyway you look like a girl."Natsu pouted which Gray found cute, "Whatever" Natsu said. Gray pinched Natsu's cheek, "You're so cute Natsu,"Before Natsu can complain about the "compliment" that Gray gave him. Gray showed him a large bouquet of ice cherry blossoms. Natsu blushed harder and was silenced, it took him two minutes before he said "Gray what are this?" Natsu touched it and gasped "Ice?"Natsu asked. Gray chuckled "Of course, I have Ice make magic, I couldn't use my magic in here so I went outside, and I made this for you, Happy Birthday. Don't worry It won't melt it's a special type of ice that can endure extreme heat."Gray explain not looking at Natsu out of pure embarassment.

Natsu was also purely embarassed, the gift for him was a girly gift. _"Seriously Gray, flowers check your eyes I'm a boy not a girl. But I don't mind It came from_ smiled and said "Thanks Gray, I like it." Gray smiled and said "I was planning to make roses, but since their red and doesn't quite fit you, I chose cherry blossoms. They resemble you better."Gray ruffled his own hair. Natsu laughed.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two, they were being watched by none other than Zeref, a smile on his face, a thought crossed had his mind and it turned into a frown. _"Natsu seems to have the best night of his entire life tonight..I wonder if feels something for his new_ _friend. It's seems obvious that Ul's son have a crush on Natsu. Poor kid though, just six more years and the curse on Natsu might come_ true." Zeref thought.

Zeref continued to talk to his and Natsu's guests, he was talking to the Heartphilias, Fernandes', and the Scarlets. The Heartiphlias are celestial mages, they are the third most richest family. They also adored the Dragneels, Jude Heartiphilia, a tall man with blonde hair and a mustache, he's caring, kind and generous, before he abused his daughter after the death of his wife. But soon coming to realize that he should cherish her and had turned to his good side again. Lucy Heartiphilia, she has long blone hair with a ponytail on her side, she's cheerful, generous and kind. She's girly and has big boobs, she's friends with the Fullbusters, Fernandes', Scarlets and the Celestials. She also comes to school with the Strauss siblings.

The Fernandes' are space mages, they are rich but they are very powerful. They are serious people, before they were enemies but they became friends. Jellal and Siegrain are twins, sometimes they are mistaken with one another. Jellal Fernandes is the boyfriend of Erza Scarlet. Siegrain Fernandes is the boyfriend of Ultear Fullbuster. Both have aqua blue hair and a red tatoo decorated their right eye. And they are also friends with Gray Fullbuster.

The Scarlets are Re-quip mages, they're rich but not as rich as the Fernandes'. They are less serious people. When they're angry your world ends, they are the scariest people alive. Erza Scarlet, she has scarlet long hair with brown eyes, she's bossy but kind and caring, sometimes she tends to be girly and be embarassed about it, she has a major liking to strawberry cake.

* * *

Natsu and Gray was talking and someone bumped into Gray, and Gray tripped and accidentally leaned in kissing the cheek of Natsu. Both were surprised of what actually happened. Natsu looked away blushing and Gray also did the same glaring at the person who bumped into him and realized it's none other than his friend, Loke or Leon the Lion. Loke is one of Lucy's celestial spirits, and even if he's a spirit she is the boyfriend of Lucy Heartphilia. He has golden brown spiky hair with glasses. Loke began laughing hard, "Sorry to interrupt your cute little conversation Gray, I just have to sum it all up, knowing you're not interested in girls, who knew you like boys." he said. Gray glared even harder, a faint blush appeared in his face. Natsu was now blushing harder on what Loke had said.

Gray began to hold his fist, ready to punch Loke, but before he can a voice stopped him he knew all too well who the voice belongs to, Erza Scarlet. "Gray, no fighting in the party, it's disrespectful."Erza said in a low and cold voice. Gray answered "E-Erza!..aye!" Natsu began laughing and Erza stared at him also. Natsu froze and nodded shakily. Then after that a voice also came next to Erza, Gray sighed and said in a mutter "..Lucy.."Lucy was walked next to Erza, she saw Loke," Loke there you are I've been looking for you" At this Loke said to Lucy "Don't worry honey, I just talked to Gray here." Lucy sweat dropped and Loke disappeared into the Spirit World. (_**AN: Loke was summoned before entering Natsu's room**,_).

Lucy looked at Gray, she seems to have a shocked face and so was Erza. "Wow, Gray I didn't expect to see you attending a party normally you shrug them off." Lucy said. Gray sighed, "I went to this party because I want to meet someone and I enjoy it." he replied. Erza gave him a menacing glare before smiling and pretend nothing happened. Natsu sweat dropped at the characteristics of Gray's friends before he walked toward Gray, Gray noticed him and nodded. "Hey Guys, this is Natsu"Gray said, Erza and Lucy were shocked, surprised that Gray had made a new friend. But they gave no concern to it and also greeted themselves.

They were talking together with Jellal who was looking for Erza a while ago. Most of the guests had gone home even Lucy, Erza and Jellal. One of the few who remained were the Fullbusters, helping in cleaning Natsu's room. Gray was embarrassed, remembering what happened a while, back he walked toward Natsu, who was organizing his gifts, and placing Gray's gift beside his bed. Natsu stopped knowing Gray was beside him, he too was embarrassed at what happened earlier. Gray showed a nervous smile and said "I'm sorry about that kiss earlier,it was an accident" Natsu also smiled and replied "Nah, It's okay."he said nervously. After that the Fullbusters went to their house and said their good byes.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I was kissed on the cheek by Gray. I don't know why I feel so happy about it. Here I am dressing into my pajamas and all I could think about was Gray and that kiss. After finally organizing my other gifts, I carefully placed Gray's gift on the vase beside my bed, I can't believe it, The flowers are well-made and the ice didn't melt. I smiled as I carefully touched it, It feels so cold and soft, yet it feels so nice touching my skin.  
After that Zeref came in a smirk on his face "I see you enjoyed tonight because of that boy Gray right?" he said. I was blushing, when did that happen before Gray came in a never blushed and now I blush and blush, It's becoming annoying.

I looked at Zeref and I said "I enjoyed it, and I admit I want to meet Gray, and he made my night" at this I blushed harder, Why am I blushing so much whenever I talk or think about Gray?! Is there a blushing sickness? Zeref laughed and patted my head, "Well good night and sweet Gray dreams." then he walked towards the door and I said "Shut Up" he chuckled and the door disappeared again.

All the lights were turned off and here I am looking at the stars again, thinking about Gray and the kiss again. I sighed and began talking to my parents again. "Hi Mom, Hey Dad, Today I had my birthday again, I'm 14 now, Zeref and I celebrated of course like always, only this time, It was not only the people I knew, but those who are friends with you guys, I'm so happy I met new friends. I finally met the boy his name is Gray Fullbuster. Speaking about Gray, he got me a bouquet of ice cherry blossoms made by himself, I was so happy even though it was girly. Also his mom, Ul she gave me a picture of you guys, both you and mom are holding me, smiling. Dad, you're so handsome, Mom, you're so beautiful. I look a lot like the both of you. Ul was also in the picture with her husband and her children. I wonder why Gray's dad and sister didn't attend? anyways, I enjoyed the party it was the best yet. Okay that's it good night." I slept thinking about Gray and that stupid kiss.

**End POV**

* * *

**Gray's POV**

Okay after I saying good bye to Natsu and Zeref I hurriedly went to my house, going upstairs to my room. I was so embarrassed and I'm stupid because I kept thinking about that kiss earlier, of course I kissed girls before but this was different. I felt like I was electrocuted and static? I was thinking about Natsu how sexy he looked in his outfit, how beautiful he looked like up close, how pretty he laughed, how adorable his pout was, how cute and shiny his eyes were and how soft his skin was. Wait what?! I can't believe it I was thinking things, beautiful things about him. I can't believe this I was crushing on him, a boy I only met Today!

After I had dressed I went to my balcony and looked at the trees, later Ul walked over to me and said "You know Gray, It's okay to be inlove." looking at me too see my reaction. Well actually I didn't pay attention, I was replaying the kiss I had with Natsu a while ago, and I can't believe I actually want to thank Loke for that. Finally knowing Ul was with me, I want to tell her to repeat what she just said but I didn't want to look like I wasn't listening, so I thought of a good answer, knowing she's dramatic I said "Yeah, I know." I congratulated myself for a good answer I think then Ul began laughing, was she teasing me and I said I know! she stopped laughing and said "I didn't know you're inlove Gray"she said. Finally noticing what she said earlier, I shouted "No I'm not." Ul just chuckled and said "You were not listening are you?"at that she smiled. She kissed my forehead and said good night.

I sighed after that I smiled, I climbed at the ladder again, I was at the roof, gazing over the whole city, after that I lied down and looked up at the stars talking to my dad again. " Yo Dad, Today I went to a party, I know maybe you're surprised, I went to the party to meet that boy, his name is Natsu just like summer, Dad he's handsome and cute, he looks girly because of his pink hair, according to him it was salmon, hahaha that's also pink. Anyways I had fun in the party, I accidentally kissed Natsu on the cheek because of Loke, but I was glad he did, I didn't know why but I think I have a crush on Natsu,hehe. Well we're doing alright. Okay that's it for now Dad Good night."

I looked at Natsu's glass covered roof and smiled before going to my room and sleep, I was hoping I would dream about Natsu, and I dreamt I had stolen another kiss from him and this time it was on the lips, I was tasting it, it was so delicious after the kiss I saw his cute blush and kissed him again, and It was the best dream ever.

* * *

The next day, I went to school, I wondered where Natsu studies and maybe transfer there to see him every hour and every minute, walk him home, and talk at night, I laughed as I thought about this things. I met my friends and we went to school together, I was at my classroom thinking about Natsu all day. After school I quickly changed my clothes and went to the roof, only to see Natsu at his room's second floor glass covering him, a frown was on his face that quickly turned to a smile when he saw me. I smiled at him.

"Hey Natsu!" I said, he replied "Hey Gray!"and that was the start of our conversation, we were talking about hundreds of topics but I didn't care, All I cared is that I got to see Natsu and talk to him again. We stayed like that until 11 pm. And I thought about him again.

**End POV**

* * *

**Okay That's it wait till next chapter! Favorite, Follow and Review!**


	4. Friendship Blooms into Romance Part 2

**Yo! Minna! Okay so I'm so happy that the problem with updating has finally been resolved. I was so happy I got to have good feedbacks and reviews! Don't worry I promise I'll update...I'm sorry for any grammatical errors...Anyways special thanks to Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666 for continuing to review and give me inspiration. Okay, also thank you very much to cattleya0467, gratsulover117 and TheOnlyPrissyGirl for reviewing. Keep it up! I need it. hehehe..Also thank you for those who viewed my story, I got 260 views! as of now. Yipee!**

**And for Lilitraum, Welcome! We're glad to have you here!**

**Yours Truly,**

**- 0.o Natsu o.0**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Friendship Blooms into Romance Part 2

**Natsu's POV**

I was awoken by the sun creeping into my face and the sound of Zeref telling me to wake up. Stupid Zeref I was having the best dream ever! wait, what?! I just had a dirty dream about Gray and I-I Like it!, I felt my cheeks heat up again, sheesh I still haven't recovered from my blushing sickness or something. I hate you Gray for doing this to me. I got out of my bed and went straight into the bathroom, I washed myself up and got dressed. After doing this things, I found Zeref there sitting on my couch with breakfast, Yipee!

While eating, I can't believe I was thinking about the dream I had with Gray, am I gay? maybe I am, since the day I saw him I began feeling weird things about him, Is that what they call having a crush on someone? o-or e-even L-l-love?! In the dream, Gray and I were talking at my Birthday Party, we were having fun when suddenly Loke bumped into him, and Gray accidentally kissed me, but instead of minding who bumped into him, he smiled at me and he took my hand and we both to climbed into the second floor, where the entire city can be viewed through the glass-covered roof. Out of nowhere my favorite song "So Close" by Jon McLaughlin began playing, I looked at Gray and a smile was implanted in his charming face. He bowed down saying "May I have this dance?" and of course I nodded.

Gray held my left hand and placed it in his right shoulder, and I felt his arm around my small waist, we held both of our remaining hands, and at the part where the singer starts singing, we started dancing, The lights were out, only the city lights are lighting the whole second floor, my gaze were fixed on Gray and his gaze were fixed on mine. During the dance I felt like all the world vanished and Gray was the only person I can see, I turned and turned and swayed taking on the woman's role, and Gray was the one turning me and guiding me, taking the man's role. At the nearing end of the song, we stopped dancing, staring at each other before he took me in his strong arms, leaning in until our noses touched, he closed his eyes and kissed me only this time it was his intention, I was surprised but gave in to the kiss and closed my eyes, it was a few seconds before we broke our kiss and just when he was about to say something, I woke up.

I was beyond disappointed I didn't get hear hear what was he about to say in the dream, I didn't realize I had devoured all my food, and my cheeks are heating up again, Zeref seemed to noticed and a smirk graced his face. "My, my, Natsu are you sick?, you've been blushing all the way while eating, is it because of whom I think it is?"he said with a laughed and I blushed harder again. "N-no, I'm fine" I replied ignoring the last part of his sentence. Zeref chuckled and got up, he got our dirty plates and he looked at me and said with a smile "Natsu you better get ready, Mirajane will come soon for your new lesson. And Gildarts would be training you today, I got some business." He ruffled my hair and headed out to the door. I smiled at him and prepared my things.

* * *

For the first time ever! I was not listening to what was Mira saying, I spent the whole day thinking about Gray and that dream, I was wondering what school did he go to, was he thinking about me and that kiss also?,did he also had a dirty dream with me also?, did he enjoy being with me at the party last night? these thoughts keep running in to my head and I can't seem to focus on anything else, even during training with Gildarts my moves seemed more powerful than now than before, I didn't know feeling like this can have a positive side too.

After all my usual routine, I went again to the second floor and watch the entire city again, I was so focused on the beautiful sunset that I didn't notice Gray had arrived and was on his roof, that was close to my room! I was startled when he called out to me, I was so happy I get to talk to Gray again, and see him again. We started having a conversation again and I noticed that Gray fixed his eyes on me and I blushed again, I found myself bedazzled by his handsome and charming face. We talked about a hundred topics but I didn't care, I was talking with my crush. Yup I admit I like him and I hope he likes me too. That night I had that dream again.

**End POV**

* * *

Everyday the two would always talk at the same time and same place, they stayed talking late, this became their daily routine and both seemed happier in their lives that one had found the other, soon they became bestfriends. Both had always dreamt about one another but neither of them knows what the other feels. Natsu would always dream and wonder if his dream will come true or not, and Gray would always think about confessing to Natsu his feelings in a romantic way, but never really had the guts yet, afraid what would Natsu say.

It was another certain night they were talking and Gray had collected all his courage to ask Natsu. "Hey Natsu, what school do you attend to?, I have never seen you go out of your room or even go to your garden or anywhere at your house."Gray was nervous what will the other say but remained a calm expression. Natsu was surprised and hesitant at first, his smile suddenly turned into a frown and Gray now felt guilty, Natsu might as well tell Gray since their alone and no one would be harmed if he told him right? Natsu sighed and turned his gaze on Gray. "You see um..Gray..I don't attend any schools though I want to, you never see me go out of my room because I don't, I'm not allowed to go anywhere else besides my room."Natsu said a sad smile on his lips.

Gray sure was shocked, Natsu was imprisoned in his own room in his own household? Gray was now beginning to build up anger inside of him, how can Zeref do that to him? how can he imprison _his _Natsu?, why would he go extremes to Natsu to prevent an accident? well accidents happen buddy. These were the questions in his mind. Gray got out of his trance and said "So you mean to say you haven't been outside before?!, You've never seen wild landscapes?! you've never been to a park, a restaurant, a cafe, and anything outside?!" Natsu looked away and said "Well..yes Gray as much as I want to do those things, I'm locked up in here without the use of my magic, Zeref would hire me a tutor to learn, but I still wondered what it would be like out there."Gray was still angry with Zeref, how can he deny these thing to Natsu? "So why would he do this to you? It's totally extreme to do this to someone just to prevent an accident."Gray said he had finally cooled down.

Natsu looked at Gray, he sighed and said "You see Gray, there was a reason for the death of my parents, It was no accident what happened to them." Gray was now curious and listened eagerly. Then Natsu continued "You should understand that this is for my own good to keep me alive, You see just right after the party that was celebrated of my birth, someone who hated my parents to no end cursed me."Gray was surprised, Natsu was cursed? that's why he's in there but it still made no sense. "Have you ever heard of Acnologia Gray?" Natsu asked him. Gray nodded and replied "Yeah he was the strongest and most powerful dragon mage there is, he's evil." Natsu nodded "Yeah, him. He was the one who cursed me, you see he envied my parents to no extent. Because of that I got involved, to torture my parents to the extremes, he had cursed me to have magnificent power, in fact giving me his power and in return turn it against me and kill me at my 20th birthday."Gray was now boiling in anger not to Zeref anymore but to Acnologia. Gray gave Natsu a sad expression, Natsu noticed this and said "My parents was so depressed to remove the curse, they visited Zeref and Aunt Mavis, the spell was too powerful even thay cannot remove it, Acnologia killed my parents that day, including my Aunt, Acnologia also died using the last of his power to destroy my parents That's why I'm here locked up unable to use my power and Zeref hopes that this might help in preserving my life...sucks huh?" Gray was sad and said " It does sucks, but don't worry, I'm here to make it better for you and make your life worth it." he gave Natsu a reassuring smile. Natsu blushed and said "Thanks Gray."

Natsu gave Gray a smile and said "You know what, even though I haven't met my parents I talk to them, at the sky, I imagine them talking back at me. I know it seems childish but I do it." Gray gave Natsu also a smile "Well you're not alone, I also do that, I talk to my dad at the sky too." Natsu was happy to find that Gray also do what he do. "_We are meant to be!"_Natsu thought. "Speaking of your father what happened to him?" Natsu asked.  
Gray answered Natsu with a frown "What happened to him was not as dramatic as what happened to your parents, he died in a real accident, he died protecting me when the boulder was about to crush me, he was crushed instead."Natsu frowned "I'm sorry"he replied. Gray chuckled "Don't be, I don't mind telling it to anybody, I've moved on." he said, but sadness still overwhelmed his eyes. Natsu sighed "I'm here for Gray, don't be afraid to tell me your problems and I'll make it better for you." Natsu gave him a toothy grin. Gray replied with a smile "I know and Thank You."

The night went by smoothly after the two had shared their secrets and problems, they felt very comfortable with each other until they cared for each other more than just a friend. After that they said their good nights, and went to bed. Every night they would do the same.

* * *

**Gray's POV**

It's been 2 months, and every night Natsu and I would talk, the we both seemed never to be bored of one another. Every night I would have dirty dreams about him, and everytime I see him the more I fall for him. Okay so I'm planning on confessing to him, I hope that he would accept it, right now here I am infront of the mirror again practicing my lines, "Natsu, I like you and I always have ever since the day I met you" nope that's so not like me and it's cheesy and old style. "Natsu, you look good, I like it, just like I like you." No No No that's so perverted and Natsu hates flirty people. I give up I'll just go with the flow, and say I like him tonight.

I was so excited and nervous I was actually going to confess to him! The day at school was boring of course, but I can't believe my magic seemed to be stronger everytime I think about Natsu, yes I think about him all the time, I can't believe this! I started doing my homework earlier than I had before. Right now I'm walking towards my home, I quickly ran into my room got dressed and went to climb the ladder again. I was on my roof looking at the sunset, how it reminded me of Natsu, how warm his smile is, and how beautiful he is. What he said to me the night I told him about my problems, encouraged me to confess to him. And now here I am waiting for my "crush."

Finally I heard panting and footsteps coming out of the Natsu's room, later I found Natsu shouting my name, Oh how beautiful he say my name, imagine if he'd call me sweetie and honey. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Natsu was saying, All could see s his cute and adorable face smiling while talking. Then suddenly he was blushing, oh how adorable is that blush of his, making me want to kiss him. And then I heard " Hello Earthland to Gray!" he said and I got out of my trance.

"Oh, I'm sorry Natsu, what were you saying?"I asked. He pouted, Oh that's just adorable, "Gray, I was explaining why was I late, It's because Gildarts taught me a new technique and I did my activity Mira gave me."he said. I was still lost in this most beautiful site before me.

After that we talked again and when we're out of words, we watched the whole city together, I see couples holding hands and kissing, I was wondering how much I would like to do that to Natsu, to hold him and kiss him again. After that I had collected enough courage and looked at Natsu, "Hey Natsu, I have something to tell you." I said. Natsu looked at me and said "Yeah, what is it Gray?" This is it! I'm telling him! There was a long pause before I held my breath " Gray are you alright? you know you can tell me right?" he asked, a worried expression on his face.

"I-I l-like y-you." There I said it, I really said it" He seemed to have a confused face before saying. "W-what?" Really Natsu you want me to repeat it?

" I said I like you, Natsu" Natsu had a shocked face, speechless, right I'm going to be rejected. Then something surprised me, Natsu cried while smiling, and he said " I like you too Gray" I was surprised and so happy, Natsu feels the same way! I smiled and he smiled.

We talked about how we came to like each other and I was so happy I wasn't the only one having a dirty dream. We laughed about it. 'm really so happy that I really have a someone with me now, to make me happy and make my day everyday.

**End POV**

* * *

Natsu was so happy that Gray confessed, he also felt the same way, he was also planning to confess to Gray, but he was beaten into it. He smiled at the thought. After they talked again, they exchanged their good nights and went to bed. Natsu was still talking to his parents. "Hey Mom and Dad, Today I got myself a boyfriend, funny huh? He confessed today and I was so glad! Cause I felt the same way, slowly but surely our love story would come true ne?, but you know what? I'm also scared, scared that what if my 20th Birthday will come? and I don't get to see Gray anymore? I'm scared to die and I'm scared on what will Gray do, I don't want him sad mom, dad, anyways even if that time will come, I will enjoy my remaining moments with Gray. Good night mom and dad." he said and he drifted into sleep, replaying Gray's confession.

Gray was so happy and glad and joyous, like he was the happiest and luckiest man on Earthland. He had finally confessed to Natsu what he felt and in return Natsu feels the same way. He quickly dressed into his pajamas and climbed into bed thinking about Natsu again. He talked to his dad again. " Yo Dad, Today I'm so happy, I feel like the luckiest man on Earthland and all of my worries just vanished. I have already confessed to Natsu and he feels the same way! Isn't it great. I finally have _my _beautiful, gorgeous, cute, adorable, lovable and handsome Natsu. I can't believe his my boyfriend now. I can't wait to tell my friends about this! Good night dad " And after that he finally drifted into sleep, replaying Natsu's reaction and feel the happness all over again.

* * *

**Zeref's POV**

Natsu seems so happy nowadays and I'm glad about it, Natsu might not know but I always watch him, the look on his face when that Gray Fullbuster kid confessed to him. I feel like I want to hug Gray for making my foster son happy. I'm still worried though, about what Natsu told his parents. What will be Gray's reaction? It seems he'll be heart broken. Trust me I will be too. I treat Natsu as if he was my real son and I don't think I can handle it when he dies. Well they say love is the most powerful thing on Earthland. Maybe just maybe, Gray can be the one who can rid off Natsu's curse.

"Gray Fullbuster, take care of my foster son, for my and his sake. Never let him cry and don't break his heart." I said while watching over Natsu sleeping, a smile grace on his face, how peaceful he looked like.

I looked out my window and talk to my bestfriends and wife. "Grandine and Igneel, I think Gray is the answer in undoing Natsu's curse, I hope so..and Mavis, honey I miss you." After that a gust of wind touched my face and I smiled.

* * *

**Thank you very much and please Review!, Favorite! and Follow!**


	5. Dream Come True

**Yo! 0.o Natsu o.0 here! Okay I'm so grateful for those who reviewed and favorite my story! I'm so happy I get to have good feedbacks, I really fell inlove with this pairing.. Anyway thank you to gratsulover117, cattleya0467, and Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666 for continuing to review and like my story. Also, I would like to thank my viewers and betterresolution, and 8027 is True Love for adding my story to your favorite list. Trust me it inspires me and new ideas just pop into my mind. And once again thank you very much. As of now I got 420 views yehey!**

**Yours Truly,**

**- 0.o Natsu o.0**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Dream Come True

Since the day Natsu and Gray confessed to one another, both became closer and seemed that they couldn't be torn apart. Everyday they talked and talked. Gray would always visit Natsu in weekdays and bring him gifts and pictures of the outside world. Sometimes Gray would think of romantic ways and show his love for the pinkette, he figured that, maybe fulfilling Natsu's wish would be the most romantic thing to give him. But he was so hopeless in being romantic, since he confessed to Natsu, most of his old self came back, he became more cheerful and alive than ever. When Gray told Erza, Lucy, Jellal and Loke they were already in a relationship, Lucy and Erza was surprised, but both Jellal and Loke was expecting it. Erza and Lucy just accepted Gray's decision and threatened him if he ever broke Natsu's heart he will experience hell. Gray just sweat dropped and smiled assuring that he will never break Natsu's heart. Oh how wrong that was.

Natsu's life seems to have more color and life since Gray and him became a couple, It's been 10 months since they met and even once they never did had one argument or misunderstanding. He trusts Gray the most and he depended on Gray, sometimes during weekends, he would spar with Gray at the basement. When he told Gray his magic was fire, Gray wasn't surprised but Natsu was, but shrugged it off since Gray knew his dad. Sometimes they would throw insults while fighting but it they never did have negative feelings about it. Gray seemed to like Natsu blush, and Natsu's blushing became more and more frequent when Gray teased him and called him cute names like sweetie, honey, dear and every nickname a couple would name. Natsu also did the same to Gray, but the nickname he always found the cutest is the nickname "my pink dragon" Gray gave him.

When Gray and Natsu decided they would tell their guardians they relationship status, both Zeref and Ul had the same reaction saying congratulations and it was expected of them, both Natsu and Gray were glad that their guardians accepted with open arms their relationship, as of Lyon and Ultear, Lyon didn't care and just said, good luck and don't break his heart. Ultear was shocked because his brother was gay, at first she thought it was a joke but then just accepted his brother. Even Gildarts and Mirajane with her siblings was told of their relationship, they just laughed it off and gave them a heart warming smile.

* * *

**Gray's POV**

It was another weekend, and here I am preparing and packing my clothes, I asked Zeref if I could have sleepover at Natsu's place, without second thoughts and hesitation Zeref agreed. Tonight, I was planning on giving Natsu a romantic surprise, since we never really did kiss on the lips yet, I planned that we will have it tonight, yeah sure we did lovey-dovey but not on public, just plain kisses on the cheek and hugs, that really disappoint me though. I was also planning on singing him a song, well the first time I sang, my friends told me I had a wonderful voice that I should sing to Natsu, at first I couldn't believe it, well who would've know it I never sang before in my entire life! But if it was to please Natsu, I'll do it. I'll probably sing it on his 15th birthday, which was coming soon. I remembered my 16th birthday, Natsu sang to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, which I probably would like better if it was on the lips, but since it was public, I smile at him and returned that kiss.

But tonight it will be different, tonight I will show him how a good kisser I can be, and how I can make him blush a thousand shades of red. I laughed at my thought. I was already done packing and I went downstairs, Ul said good bye and have fun, while I smiled and said I will. I was already heading to Zeref's Mansion and I saw Natsu at the second floor waiting for me and said hi. I waved at him, he seemed excited and I was too.

I was welcomed by Zeref's butler and quickly showed me to Natsu's room, which I already know too well, I memorized it at Natsu's 14th birthday. Seriously do I really have to be escorted everytime? After that there I was again, the spacious and gigantic room of my boyfriend. He was at the middle with a smile on his face, this was my first sleepover with Natsu, and finally I'm here with him _alone. _After unpacking my necessities I forgot to bring my sleeping bed which means, I have to sleep with Natsu on the same bed. I'm sure Natsu looked away to hide his blush, but it was still seen. I smirked and said to Natsu "Natsu, don't blush too much, I don't want to do anything to you yet." I noticed he blushed harder and glared at me which I still found completely adorable. "Don't get any ideas, pervert." Natsu replied. I laughed and said " I'd only be a pervert for you Natsu" I pinched his cheek, and he pouted and said "Shut up." I chuckled at his reaction.

After that we played video games and watched horror movies, I was so happy because Natsu kept on clinging to me, and me being the protective guardian will keep Natsu safe. "Natsu stop doing that, or I will not be able to control myself" I said. He glared and pouted and muttered "Shut up Gray, if you ever do something dirty, I will kick your ass." I laughed. After the movie. Both of us were fixing our mess. I turned off the lights. Natsu seemed to have a mixture of surpise and confusion written on his face, before I came up to him and smirked and said "Surprise."

**End POV**

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I was confused of why did Gray turn off the lights, he walked towards me and smirked before whispering in my ear, "Surprise." I was shocked he had something up on his sleeve? After a few seconds of shock and surprise, he took my hand and we climbed up to the second floor. It was just like in my dream! Is this real? please tell me this isn't a dream! I began to pinch my shoulder just in case it was a dream but nothing happened. I was so glad it wasn't a dream. Everything was so real better than the dream I had. The city light illuminated the whole second floor, visible by the glass roof. Gray smiled and played something, and I realized "So Close" was playing. Gray walked toward me but instead of bowing like on my dream. He quickly got hold of my hand and pulled me towards him, my head touching his firm chest.

Just when the singer started singing, so did we start to dance. My eyes are locked on his eyes, and his eyes were locked on mine. During the song he said to me "You're a good dancer my pink dragon." I blushed again, but I'm used to it. I replied "Mira and Lisanna taught me how" Gray chuckled and said "I like it" I smiled and said "You're a good dancer too, Gray" Gray laughed and said "Well if you say so." After Gray said those words, not everything vanished, well not all of it, it was actually better. The city lights vanished in my vision but the stars remained. I felt like we were at the heavens dancing with the stars. At the nearing end of the song, we stopped even we have returned to my place. Gray looked at me and just like in my dream he leaned in and kissed me full on the lips, it was so soft and cold, but it felt so nice just like the ice cherry blossoms that he gave on my 14th birthday. I closed my eyes and surrendered to the kiss and then I felt fireworks and electricity run down my body. He bit my lower lip asking for entrance, and I allowed him. Our tongues fought together, but Gray won. I like being dominated.

After the we broke our kiss gasping for air, I felt my cheeks heat up. That was our first kiss as a couple, and it was romantic and wonderful. Gray smiled at me. I was expecting to hear something from him just like my dream but nothing came out. Instead he hugged me and said "I care so much for you Natsu." I smiled maybe that was what he would say. I smiled and hugged him back saying that I loved him. I wonder when will Gray say those 3 little yet powerful words to me?

**End POV**

* * *

After the two love birds had finally shared their first kiss. They went downstairs and dressed in their pajamas. Natsu was surprised Gray said that he had forgotten his sleeping bag, so Natsu had decided to sleep on the couch, but before he can walk to the couch with his pillow and blanket, he was shoved into the bed by Gray, before he can complain and get out, Gray quickly climbed and wrapped his arms around Natsu, trapping him. "Natsu, we are sharing the bed _together._"Gray said, sniffing Natsu's sweet scent. Natsu pouted while blushing. "No we are not Gray, I'm going to sleep at the couch." he replied. Gray can feel Natsu stuggling, but knowing he was stronger than Natsu physically, he pulled him closer. "Sweetie, It's not comfortable there, you're more comfortable here with me and you know it." Gray said. Natsu blushed and replied " So what, so you can molest me while I'm sleeping? No way!" Grauy laughed still not letting go of Natsu, "Shut up Natsu, and go to sleep before I consider that idea."Gray said. Natsu still blushing shut his mouth and pouted, he had stopped struggling and gave in to Gray. Gray realized Natsu stopped and said "That's more like it."

Natsu turned around facing Gray, Natsu quickly gave Gray another peck on the lips before coming closer to Gray to feel his warmth, and finally drifted to sleep. Gray was surprised by that act but he loved it. Gray wrapped his arms around Natsu and kissed his boyfriend's forehead. Natsu was the first to sleep, Gray not being able to sleep, stared at his cute Natsu. Gray had adored how beautiful and peaceful Natsu looked like while he was sleeping. As if it was another version of sleeping beauty. He had just moved a hair of Natsu that was covering his face and was hiding his beauty. Gray felt Natsu's skin caressing his cheek, how it was flawless and smooth, just like his lips, he felt the warmth of Natsu and he found it very comforting. He ruffled Natsu's hair and kissed his eyes before he too drifted to sleep.

* * *

Zeref was there at his room looking out the window, he decided that Gray and Natsu should have a moment alone and allowed Gray to stay in. He was so happy that Natsu's life had been given color. It hurts him that he had to lock Natsu up, Zeref wished that for just once he would take Natsu to all the different places outside his room, but knowing of the curse scared him. He never got angry at Natsu for always asking permission to go outside, because deep inside of him, he was denying Natsu his freedom.

**Zeref's POV**

Another night that I've been here looking out of my window, adoring the city lights. Here with a drink of wine on my hand, I'm thinking about my wife Mavis again, How I miss her sweet smile, how I miss her beautiful voice calling my name, how I miss seeing her powers. She had changed me, from being a rude and vicious man I was, to a better person I am today. The day she died at the hospital was the most painful experience I had to endure, I had cried everynight, replaying the words she said before she had found rest and slept for all eternity.

_Flashback_

_I had just visited Mavis again, I was bringing her favorite flowers she always adored. It was a bouquet of big white orchids. As I was walking to the door I saw Mavis lying in her bed with a smile on her face. She seemed to brighten up the moment she saw me and said in a weak voice "Zeref! I see you brought me my favorite flowers," and I replied "Of course, I see you like them so much." We were talking until the time where sun was beginning to set. I looked at Mavis she still glowed and the sun reflecting her now cold skin._

_Mavis smiled at me and a tear flowed down her cheek, and I wiped it away. I was trying so hard not to cry for it will sadden Mavis more. Then she began to speak her last words. "Zeref, you and I both know that I will never see the light of day again, but before I die, I want you to know this, I really had so much fun in my life because of you, you had brought color into my life and made me feel alive. I wish that I could spend forever with you and grow old with you, you are very special to me. Please don't blame our bestfriends for my death, I know you would do the same. Please take care of Natsu and find away to break the curse that Acnologia had put on him, love him like you have loved me and treat him as if he was our child that we had dreamed of. Don't be scared, I'll always be with you." I saw the love of my life drifting to close her eyes but before she could she said the most painful thing to say. "I love you" And she died._

_The tears I had struggled to keep in, flowed like rain into my cheeks, I shouted for her and screamed for her, begging her to come back to me and say that I love her too. _

_End of flashback_

From that day forward, I had kept my promise. I realized at that day that those 3 words can heal and hurt you depending on what situation you are in. But still I felt alone that Mavis had left me but I know she's still with me in my heart. Natsu had been my last reminder of her and I don't want to lose Natsu. And now I had found hope that Gray can be the one to break the curse.

**End POV**

* * *

The following morning, Natsu woke up at the sound of snoring and breathing. He woke up to see Gray still sleeping, and an inch separating their their faces. Natsu quickly tried to pull away but then he realized he can't because Gray's arms was still wrapped around his tiny waist. He began to panic afraid to wake up Gray, he tried to move Gray's arms away letting him go but the arms tightened their grip leaving Natsu still in Gray's arms. Natsu looked at Gray, and realized how he had a better view of Gray, he was handsome and charming, and peaceful in his sleep more like a sleeping prince. Natsu sighed and smiled "Who knew Gray snores?" At this statement Gray woke up but still pretended to be asleep, curious of what Natsu would do.

Natsu was getting irritated that Gray still didn't wake up and he was still in that position. _"Seriously Gray wake up now! We are in an awkward position here!"_Natsu screamed in his thoughts. Gray was trying hard not to laugh at Natsu's behavior, he enjoyed Natsu being in that position. He decided to tease Natsu a little more. Natsu had lost his patience, he shook Gray trying to wake him up. "Gray, wake up" he said. But Gray gave no response. Natsu shook him again, and still no reaction. Natsu was no worried. Gray was so laughing in the inside, since he was good at concealing his emotions he looked calm and decided it was now time to make a move.

Natsu was really worried now, _"Why won't Gray wake up?"_he thought, just then he felt Gray's arm loosened and he mentally said "At last" and then he felt Gray's hand touch his but. He blushed, and just had enough and SLAP! Gray in the face. Gray totally woke up and said "What the Hell Natsu?!" just then he saw Natsu blushing and said "Glad that woke you up, I was worried Gray. Even when you're asleep you molest people!" Gray laughed hard and said "You're cute Natsu." Natsu blushed harder and glared at Gray. "You were awake the entire time were you?" he asked. Gray stopped laughing and smiled. "Yup!" and he was met with a pillow thrown on his face. And It was Natsu's turn to laugh. They had a pillow fight that morning.

After they had finished their pillow fight, they had their breakfast. Gray was so happy that Natsu loved his romantic surprise, and finally his dream of kissing Natsu full on the lips were finally fulfilled. On the other hand, Natsu was also happy and he blushed all the way while eating, thinking about what they did last night." Gray smirked at this and found it very cute and adorable. "Natsu when will you ever stop flirting with the food? That's making me jealous." he said. Natsu got out of his trance and glared at Gray. "Pervert." he replied. Gray just chuckled and hugged Natsu.

After that Gray went home. Natsu quickly rejoiced, his dream came true! He was touching his lips and feeling it, then he remembered how soft and cold it was, how it soothes him, and how that kiss lasted for eternity. Gray was at his room also rejoicing that he had finally kissed Natsu, but he was also disappointed because why didn't he say to Natsu that he loved him? Why at that perfect time he didn't say those 3 words infront of Natsu? He sighed and smiled because he had showed Natsu that he loved him, and that's what matters.

* * *

**Okay thank you again.**

**Please Review, Favorite, and Follow!**


	6. The Best Gift

**Hello Eveybody! I thank you for those who viewed my story. I want to give my special thanks to cattleya0427 for giving me good reviews all the time! Don't worry I will update and more fluffiness will be shown in this chapter. Also I would like to thank you for those who reviewed, a.k.a. Llae, unknown 115 and please continue cause I want to be inspired. Sorry for any grammatical errors.. As of now I have *drum roll* 520 views! Yahoo!**

**Yours Truly**

**- 0.o Natsu o.0**

**I don't own Fairy or It's characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Best Gift

It was another day, that both Natsu and Gray were talking to each other, It was the start of the Gray's school, Fairy Tail Academy, to be having it's semester break. Gray rejoiced because that would mean that he would be able to be with Natsu more often. He told Natsu the glorious news and Natsu also rejoiced because that means a break also for his home schooling.

As of now, the cute couple were at Natsu's room at the second floor, watching the whole city for the 300th time. They were seated together in a cross-legged position. "Gray, I'm so happy that you had your semester break and Zeref also called for a break from my home schooling." Natsu said a smile on his face, showing his famous toothy grin. Gray chuckled and showed a heart warming smile. " Of course honey, I'll get to spend more time with you. And I will assure you I will get to see you're adorable and cute blushing face every minute." Gray replied. Natsu began to blush and replied "You get to see it everyday! Ice Pervert! Though I'm also get to see your damn cute and charming face." Gray laughed and pulled Natsu closer. He wrapped his arm around Natsu's shoulder leaned in and whispered "And I get to tease you every now and then." Natsu blushed harder again. Instead of pulling away Gray leaned more and kissed Natsu on the cheek. Natsu did the same and both had a very beautiful day.

**Gray's POV**

I'm here sitting on my desk, staring at the piece of paper infront of me, I had written a song that I'm planning on singing to Natsu, believe me I had to ask help from Lucy, and Erza on composing this song. It was so damn hard! One, because I have never composed a song before. Two, I'm not really a fan of music. And three, I am hopeless in creating my lines! Anyway I had spend the last 6 months on composing and learning how to play the guitar, I didn't knew courting would be so hard and extremely tiring, but worth it when you see how the person you love smile and pleased of your work.

I also have to learn playing and creating my own guitar. Trust me there was one time, my ice guitar looked perfect but when you plucked the strings it sounded horrible! Come on, It has to be perfect! There was times when I wanted to give up on it, but thinking about Natsu and imagine his reaction when I do this for him encouraged me to continue it, Oh how can one person make you just this persistent. Since Natsu and I had become a couple, I already acted being a pervert, but to Natsu only. I'm his very own pervert. hehehe.

Today I had finally perfected my song and playing the guitar, I learned all about it, I got many beatings from Erza for this and it must be worth it. I'm planning on singing this song to Natsu on his upcoming birthday which was next week! I'm so excited I can't wait. So I decided that I will sing to him tomorrow night, I would give it my all! Then I remembered all my friends' advices on how not to be nervous and bla bla bla.

After finally fixing my things, I went to my roof and found Natsu waiting for me, staring at me from his room, he smiled and I smiled. "Sorry for being late Natsu, I was doing my ..laundry"I said. Natsu laughed and I wondered why? Did he know about my little secret? Did he know my surprise? I was panicking but kept a smile. Then he said "I didn't know you did laundry Gray, I thought Ul did all those stuff for you." I calmed down, thank goodness he didn't know yet. I looked at him and said "Well when were both married in the future, you'll be the one doing it and I'll get to see you in a maid costume!"I exclaimed, smirking. Natsu turned pink like his hair, and glared at me, I chuckled at this and he said " Shut Up!' he said and I laughed. And we talked again.

After we talked I hurriedly went to my bedroom, I climbed into my bed. I'm so excited what will happen tomorrow! I smiled, thinking about Natsu again and fell asleep, tomorrow will be a nice day.

**End POV**

* * *

Ul was watching Gray from the door, she realized since the day that Gray and Natsu became a couple, Gray's cold side vanished, he became more considerate and friendly but he was still not a people person. Ul saw how her son became happier and it seems that he never cry anymore. She smiled at her son and thank the gods that her son had finally found his true happiness and Natsu for giving that to him. She sat on Gray's bed and adored how peaceful he is now sleeping that used to be full of nightmares everynight. She leaned in and kissed Gray and smiled, "don't ever let him go Gray" then she got up and went to her own room and say Good night to Lyon and Ultear who was on the phone.

She sat on her bed and looked at the picture of her husband. "Silver, I miss you, Gray's been better and he finally found his true love and happiness."she said and kissed the picture and drifted to sleep.

* * *

The following morning, Natsu woke up early, he had a feeling that something amazing would happen today. He saw Zeref inside his room with his breakfast like usual mornings, he got up and ate. Zeref and Natsu talked about different things, before Zeref took there plates and smiled once more to Natsu and headed out for the door. Since his home schooling would be taking a break, he found himself waiting at the door for Gray. Then Gray came to keep him company. Gray smiled on how Natsu acted all the mornings when he came to visit, he enjoyed teasing Natsu because he always loved Natsu's reaction, he blushes and try to counter it.

Then again, Gray showed different things to Natsu, through the internet, Gray showed Natsu what landscapes would look like, he showed him pictures of lakes and tall trees, he showed him what parks look like. Natsu would always seem to have a gleam in his eyes everytime he sees the landscapes, which turned into a frown knowing that he will never see it in person. Seeing Natsu like this breaks Gray's heart, he wished that he himself would take Natsu to all of this wonders and turn that frown of his to the most beautiful smile. Gray hugged Natsu and gave him a peck on the lips, Natsu smiled and kissed back.

When night took over, Gray was still in Natsu's room, Natsu was wondering what was still Gray doing here. Confusion written all over his face. Gray saw this and drank the last sip of water, he was now really nervous but kept a cool expression, Gray seemed to read Natsu's face and smirked. "Natsu don't look at me like that, your flirting with me and I might just take you to that bed over there when you don't stop it." he said. Natsu blushed again and glared at Gray. "What dirty things are always on your mind?!"he said. Gray chuckled "Well I would always dream of you praying to God." he replied. Natsu was confused, "What do you mean me praying to God? Gray" he asked. Gray smirked, "In my dream you will be always be praying, _God Oh my God! Kami it' amazing and sexy, Gray MORE!, _you would always be praying for me" he laughed. Natsu realized what Gray meant and he blushed and glared harder. "You have a dirty mind Gray" he said. Gray just chuckled, "If you don't stop looking so cute and adorable with that glare and blush of yours, you'll be praying sooner than expected." Natsu looked away embarassed.

**Natsu's POV**

I can't believe Gray would imagine those things, well I admit I also think of those but to say it out loud infront of your lover would be extremely humiliating, I can't believe Gray can say those without being embarrassed. He's a pervert and _my _pervert. Just imagine saying "Gray, I want to have sex with you" out loud is totally not mannered. I realized Gray was still here, what surprised me was he had a cool expression, not being a pervert. Is he bipolar? Then he put his drink down and he sighed. He stood up and smirked, Oh how I love that dangerous smirk of his, it's sexy and very alluring.

He took my hand and he led me to the couch, he pointed at it ordering me to sit down and I complied. I sat down then he walked and stopped infront of me facing me. Then out of nowhere he brought out an ice guitar. He was hiding it under the table all the time! so that's why he said not to look at him. Then he looked at me guitar in hand and said "Natsu, I composed this song for you," he really is bad at speeches but I think it's sweet and romantic. Then he began strumming the guitar and began singing.

_4x Gotta take a chance running after somebody_

Driving home in the rain  
Seven miles from lover's lane  
Got your taste on my lips  
Still feel you on my fingertips  
And now you makes me feel  
Like I'll never be alone again  
Cause I've never had love like this

Your eyes, that smile  
Can make me go stay awhile  
I took a picture with my memory  
So I can fall asleep  
With you next to me all the time  
You make me feel like I'll never be alone again  
Cause I've never known love like this

Chorus:  
And you are some kind of beautiful  
(2x Gotta take a chance running after somebody)  
And you are some kind of beautiful

We're alone  
I am safe  
All my fears fades away  
I am home in your gaze  
Will you stay  
Will you stay  
And now you make me feel like I'll never be alone again  
Cause I've never known love like this

Chorus:  
And you are some kind of beautiful  
(2x Gotta take a chance running after somebody)  
And you are some kind of beautiful

I fall asleep with you next to me  
Memorize the sound of your heartbeat  
It's beating loud from this point of view  
I can't believe that you're near me  
You took all that I'm fearing  
And turned all my skies to blue

Chorus:  
And you are some kind of beautiful  
(2x Gotta take a chance running after somebody)  
And you are some kind of beautiful

4x Gotta take a chance running after somebody

While Gray was singing, I can't help but to smile and blush. After Gray had finally sang the song, he looked at me awaiting for my reaction. I smiled and clapped my hands. "That was amazing Gray, I didn't know you have such an amazing voice! Thank You very much." I ran up to him and tackled him giving him a kiss on the lips. He smiled and replied "Anything for you my pink dragon" I blushed and smiled. And he kissed me back.

After that romantic surprise again, we said our good nights. I jumped into my bed screaming and blushing.. Gray sang to me! Gray sang to me! It's so romantic.. I wonder what will he give me when my 15th birthday comes? I'm so excited!

**End POV**

* * *

Like always, Zeref was at his office. Just yesterday he had finally found a way to suppress Natsu's ability and he can finally go outside, Zeref was so happy because finally Natsu can see the outside world. He took Igneel's scarf and realized it has special properties, It has real dragon scales that can protect Natsu from death magic. He called for his specialist in using woven magic, and and wove suppressing magic unto the fabric. Unfortunately It would take a year for it to be finally woven and be effective. He was planning on giving it to Natsu on his 16th birthday at that time the fabric would be completed.

Little did he know, something unexpected and horrible would happen.

**Zeref's POV**

I'm so happy that finally I had found a way for Natsu's life to be better and giving him his father's scarf would make him so happy! Here I am talking to my specialist but the moment he said the fabric was fragile and woving suppression magic might damage it so he said he'll do everything he can and it might take him a year, Well I know that in Natsu's birthday was near and giving it to him on his next birthday would be the perfect idea.

I smiled, the specialist had finally left, I stared at the window talking to Igneel and Grandine "Igneel, finally I have found away to help Natsu and finally he would be able to see the outside world, he would be going to school starting on his first year already, and there's no doubt he will be popular and admired by everybody just like you. He'll have many friends and he would always be with his boyfriend."

After that I went to my bed and lied down, smiling finally I can fulfill my promise to my wife, Mavis.

* * *

Natsu's 15th birthday was drawing near and here Gray was thinking of giving the best gift to Natsu. He jugged all his memories to find something and anything that would make Natsu happy. Then he remembered the night Natsu told him he wanted to experience what was like in the outside world and he had never been able to step foot except his room. Gray always saw Natsu always watching the city, and a look of yearning filled Natsu's eyes. He saw the sadness in those eyes, and it breaks Gray's heart. "That's it!" Gray exclaimed, "I would take Natsu to see the world on his birthday! It would be the best gift he'll ever have and it will be our fist date!"he said.

He visited Natsu again, he walked towards Natsu, who was smiling. "Natsu, I have something very important to tell you" Gray said. Natsu smiled at him and replied. "What is it Gray?"Natsu asked. Gray sighed and said "Well I was planning on taking you out on our first date."Natsu was shocked and surprised and a worried expression plastered into his face. "Gray, I don't know, what if something might happen to me and you know Zeref wouldn't be allowing it." Gray sighed and gave Natsu pleading eyes."I know Natsu, but why not? Just once in your life Natsu, I want to take you out there. Don't you want it too? And I'll be there to protect you." Natsu sighed and gave Gray a smile. "Of course, I want to Gray and I'll do anything for you, damn the consequences! I love you!"Natsu said. Gray brightened up. "So I was planning we do it on your birthday, let's just tell Zeref that we don't want any party and just spend time together alone. And the night before your birthday we sneak out." Natsu was still unsure but he didn't want to disappoint Gray. "Okay, but you did realize the door vanishes whenever no one would be going in and out right? What are we going to do about that?" Natsu asked. "I have already thought about that, I had acquired an unsealing spell that can unseal all anything, It was expensive, very expensive but it's worth it as long it's for you." Natsu laughed and blushed. "alright"

After that they said their good byes, Gray was excited that he finally take Natsu out. On the other hand Natsu was worried but also excited. Then it came to the day that finally they would under go their plan.

* * *

Since Gray and Natsu has been spending time together, Zeref called quits in watching Natsu everynight since Gray was always with him and Zeref trusted Gray, knowing that he will not hurt Natsu in anyway possible. Little did he know the two were planning on something dangerous and he wouldn't know any part of it. Ul also didn't know what the two were planning and had failed in communicating with Gray, she always spends her time with Lyon and talking to Ultear on the phone, she wouldn't be expecting something that can harm Gray's beloved.

* * *

The day had finally come that Natsu and Gray would be setting their plan into action, as they had planned they asked Zeref to not throw a party and said that they only want to be together, Zeref seemed suspicious and just shrugged it off and complied. Natsu felt bad lying to Zeref but he didn't want to disappoint Gray, so he gave in to Gray's plan. Gray had requested another sleepover at Natsu's room, Zeref agreed and left the couple alone.

It was night time already, Gray dressed into his casual wear, he looked handsome and charming, giving it a bad boy look. Natsu was also dressed in casual wear, which Gray had given him, It suits him. Natsu was wearing a pink T-shirt that matches his hair, a red jacket with flame designs and a pair of jeans. Gray chuckled at the sight of Natsu, "Natsu, you look cute and wonderful, it looks good on you." Natsu blushed and glared "I had no choice Gray, these were the only ones that you gave me. Anyway you look good too." Natsu said. Gray smiled, "Well thank you honey, You ready?" he asked. Natsu sighed and smiled "I can't believe were doing this. I'm ready"and at that they went to the door which was sealed, Gray brought out a key that quickly unsealed the door. Gray went out first, Natsu was there staring at the parts of the house which was outside his room, he was hesitant and looked at Gray, "Don't be afraid Natsu, I'm here with you."And at that he stepped out and door was sealed again. Natsu took in fresh air and smiled, "Didn't know fresh air is so soothing" he said. Gray smiled "Wait till you experience more." and both drifted into the night.

* * *

Zeref was at his room feeling uneasy and it looks like he was feeling something bad was going to happen tomorrow. "I hope nothing bad is going to happen tomorrow, especially it's Natsu's birthday." He prayed knowing nothing that the danger had already started.

* * *

** Dun Dun Dun Dun What will happen to Natsu? Find out next chapter! **

**Review, Favorite, and Follow!**


	7. First Date and Best Birthday

**Arigato Gozaimas! Y'all! Okay I had finally made it to the 7th chapter, YiPee! Okay I had read my story and trust me I was enjoying it but it kinda lacks drama and suspence. The plot wasn't really that original so I decided to add a little twist..dun dun dun dun.. for those who want spoilers of my story, don't be afraid to ask me and tell me what you think of my idea! Anyway continue reviewing.. I would really appreciate it. Special thanks to unknown 115, cattleya0427, Suyai and TheOnlyPrissyGirl for reviewing. As of now I got 650 views!**

**Yours Truly,**

**- 0.o Natsu o.0**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: First Date and Best Birthday

After both Natsu and Gray sneaked out of Zeref's mansion, both went to the city and slept at an inn. Along the way Natsu was bewildered seeing the street lights up close and walking at the streets clinging to Gray all the time. Gray can't help but smile at the pinkette's reaction, he decided to tease Natsu. "Don't be afraid Natsu, I will guard you from the evil streetlights and streets, just stay close to me." Natsu glared at Gray and smacked him on the head. "I'm not afraid Gray, I'm just new to these stuffs." Gray laughed.

They were at the inn and Natsu was curious about everything, his eyes sparkled on how many people were talking around the inn. The inn keeper saw Natsu and asked Gray, "Is your friend there crazy or something?' Gray glared at the inn keeper and the inn keeper shivered at the cold and menacing glare, Gray whispered. "Don't you there think of Natsu as crazy, he was just new to this and he's my boyfriend." The inn keeper nodded her head fast and gave them their keys. After that Gray held Natsu's hand and walked to their room.

When Natsu saw the room he was amazed, "So this is what it's like staying over at an inn." He saw one big large bed, a table beside it with a cheap lamp, a bathroom, and a window. He sat down at the bed feeling it,"It's so soft but not as soft a my bed." While Natsu was exploring Gray can't help but laugh about every move Natsu made, checking out things, he found it cute and childish, now Gray also realized that Natsu was actually very new to the real world, everything is new around him. _"Natsu isn't really living his entire life, he was just not dying."_Gray thought. Gray patted Natsu on the shoulder and said "Natsu, I'm going to take a shower now, unless...you want be both take a shower _together._" Gray said. Natsu blushed and replied "N-no! I'm perfectly fine Gray I took my shower at the mansion." Gray smiled and said "If that's what you wish, my cute little pink dragon." He said and took the shower.

After he took the shower, he saw Natsu already asleep on the bed, wearing his pajamas that they had brought. Natsu had a content smile on his face, like he was the most contented person in the entire universe. Gray chuckled and covered Natsu with a blanket, he dressed also in his pajamas and slept beside Natsu. Gray looked at Natsu, before kissing him and whispered good night, he was going to show Natsu how wonderful the outside world is and give him the best date and birthday Natsu will ever have before going to be locked up again.

* * *

The following morning, Zeref woke up he ordered the maids and chefs to cook Natsu's favorite meal. Thinking Natsu and Gray might still be asleep he dressed. When the chefs already had cooked Natsu's favorite meal he decided to bring him their breakfast and greet him a Happy Birthday. He was carrying their food and went down the hallway going to Natsu's room. He found Natsu's door and unlocked it. Then he was surprised to see that neither Natsu nor Gray was there, the bed looked unused. Zeref quickly climbed the second floor to check if the two love birds were there, to his surprise, they weren't there either.

Zeref went out and called out his guards to check on Gray's house and find Natsu. _" I should've watched them, this won't be happening if I did. Gray you made a mistake, you don't know how much this can hurt Natsu."_ There was no anger in Zeref's eyes, only a look of worry and hurt. Later he found out that Ul also didn't know what Gray was planning to do, both guardians searched for the two.

* * *

Meanwhile at the inn, both Natsu and Gray had already dressed. They headed out of the door and thanked the inn keeper giving her money. Gray still glared at her, but she immediately apologized. Gray smiled and both he and Natsu walked out of the inn. Natsu smiled breathing in fresh air from pine trees, _"I'm glad it wasn't a dream, I'm finally going to go out today with Gray! It feels great being in outdoors, the smell of pine trees is just great!_" Natsu thought. He looked at Gray and said. "So Gray, where are we going to go first?" Gray smiled at his boyfriend and replied. "How about we try at the park, then my school, then at the church, we can eat at a restaurant for lunch, after that we can take rides, and lastly go to my secret place."Natsu's eyes shined and gleamed. "Gray where's your secret place?" Natsu asked curiously, Gray smirked and said "Well that's why it's called a secret, Natsu. Don't worry soon it will be _our _place." Natsu pouted and Gray found it cute and pinched Natsu's cheek.

Gray had called for a taxi, since the park was quite far he decided to take Natsu into his first ride. Natsu was bedazzled and was checking out the car, the driver seemed to laugh about it, but quickly ignored it feeling a deathly aura from Gray. After that Gray pushed Natsu inside the car. Gray told the driver to go to the park and the car started moving. Natsu was getting used to the new and good feeling he stared at the window, his eyes shining brightly and gleaming looking at the view, how the houses and trees passed by in a flash. Natsu was also enjoying the rough wind, planning to stick his head out. Gray adoring Natsu's bewilderment, snapped out of his trance when he saw what was Natsu planning to do, he quickly pulled Natsu in and trapped him in his arm. Natsu pouted "Gray I was enjoying, how the houses and trees passed by us and how rough the wind is." Gray looked at Natsu and kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear. "Natsu that was dangerous and And it's making me jealous. Their stealing your attention." Gray gave Natsu the cutest face he could ever give and failed when he heard Natsu say "Gray, whatever you do you're not cute, you're manly and handsome. And you get jealous too much." Gray put on a fake crying face and said "That hurting my feelings Natsu, but if I'm manly you're girly, if I'm handsome then you're beautiful. "Oh Shut it" Natsu said and quickly kissed Gray.

The taxi driver dropped them off to the most beautiful park ever! In Gray's opinion, Natsu's eyes widen in the beautiful view, he cried tears of joy _"I never thought I would see this up close, It's amazing!"_ Natsu wiped away his tears, looking once more at the beautiful view, it was early sunrise the park was not yet filled with people, the park was surrounded be trees, bushes and flowers, In the middle was a giant fountain, and at the corner is a playground for children to play. Natsu quickly grabbed Gray and headed to the place where the fountain was, Gray chuckled at Natsu's childish character, "Gray, It' so big! Do people bathe here?!" Gray facepalmed, then he imagined people bathing there, he blushed and quickly shrugged the daydreaming off. "No Natsu, people don't take a bath here, It was just to decorate the park." Natsu was still bewildered, he was playing with the water and an idea popped into his head, he splashed some water to Gray.

Gray was smiling and daydreaming again when a splash of water hit him waking up from his daydream. "What was that for?! Natsu" Natsu laughed at Gray's reaction, and replied "You were having the best daydream of you're life and I have to wake you up. hahahaha" Then suddenly Gray's lips curled into a smirk, he began to touch the water, Natsu knowing his intention said "No,no no Gray" he was cut off by a splash of water thrown at him and Gray was also laughing hard. "How's that for a counter back Natsu!? hahahaha" Then he was met with water, Natsu had thrown Gray at the river, "hahahaha Gray you look good there." Natsu was about to pull Gray out of the water but instead Gray pulled him into the water and they had a water fight until a guard warned them, they got out of the water and Natsu dried himself and Gray off. Natsu was curious of what was Gray daydreaming about and decided to ask Gray, "Gray what were you daydreaming about?" Gray blushed and said "Nothing."

**Gray's POV**

Hahaha lucky for me I have a fire dragon mage boyfriend that can dry my clothes off. When Natsu asked what I was daydreaming about, I panicked and I felt my cheeks heat up and looked away to avoid Natsu noticing it. Then I remembered it, Natsu was right I was having the best daydream ever!

_In Gray's daydream while Natsu was adoring the fountain._

_They were already married, they are currently living in their imaginary new home. Natsu was woke up beside him saying "Gray, stop looking it's embarrassing" having a blush on his face then looking away, and Gray would reply "You're cute Natsu, and I always want to see you." Natsu kissed Gray and got up, "after I take a shower I'll be cleaning the house."Gray would smile at his now wife, he like to call Natsu his wife because he's girly. Natsu was undressing and he would say, "Gray I'm scared being alone, Will you take a shower with me?" Gray would smirk at this, and he'll say "Oh sure honey, I'll be glad to." They undressed and they would some shower sex. During the shower, he would hear Natsu say, "Oh My God Gray!, more more more, You're amazing! I'm yours!" Gray would laugh and kiss Natsu more._

_After taking a shower, Gray dressed, and he would hand Natsu a maid costume, Natsu would look away saying "Gray, Do I really have to wear this?" Gray would smirk and say "It suits you Natsu and You need it when cleaning the house," Natsu would blush and reply "Sure Gray". After that he would imagine ruffling Natsu's hair, Natsu bringing him breakfast, kissing him and massaging him and at night he would see Natsu tied to the bed naked with a collar on his neck with the writting "Property of Gray Fullbuster" and Natsu would say "Please be gentle with my punishment Gray-sama," Gray would smirk and reply "My little pink dragon needs punishment, And why would I be gentle?" and they would have hard sex. In the morning Natsu would be limping._

_End of Gray's daydream_

I was still blushing, remembering the daydream again, Oh how I wish that would come true! Right now Natsu and I checked out everything on the park, Natsu was bedazzled by everything, the birds, the playground, the fences, he even climbed trees. After that we ate cotton candy and headed to my school.

We arrived at my school, since I'm a student there the guard let me and Natsu in, Natsu was amazed on how beautiful my school is, I showed him the different places, the sakura tree behind school, the field, the court, the swimming pool, my classroom, the principal's office, and the different offices, and finally my favorite and peaceful part on school, the roof. Natsu was curious and smiled all the time while we were roaming around school. His favorite part of Fairy Tail Academy seemed to be the roof, the canteen, the field and the swimming pool. I knew it because his eyes sparkles more brightly when we were there.

We went to the church which was nearby, Natsu's eyes went wide at the site of the church, the church had gardens and statues, Natsu even copied their poses and I just laughed, There was a cupid statue and I dragged Natsu and secretly pulled out my phone. Natsu looked like he was surprised and curious of what I was doing, and suddenly I kissed him full on the lips and captured a picture of us kising near the cupid statue. Natsu blushed and said "That completely got up me Gray, What's with the picture can I see it?" Natsu began reaching for my phone to take a look, I was holding it upward so Natsu can't reach it, he gave up and pouted. "Gray let me see it" he said, I chuckled and said "Just wait Natsu, I'm making it my wallpaper and you look cute here with all your blushing and surprised face!" I said and showed him the picture, Natsu stared at it with jaws dropped, he then ran to me and kissed me also, I was also surprised, he pulled away and began walking swaying his ass trying to tease me and It was working! I grabbed him and took more pictures.

After that we had lunch at a cafe, named Fairy Tail Cafe, owned by Makarov, the principal of Fairy Tail Academy and it's owner. We ordered a lot of food, Nastu was swallowing it all up, he really did have a big stomach, I'm sure if he was not training with Gildarts and Zeref he would not be this muscular. Lucky for me I brought many cash with me, I'm rich I know. Then I decided to tease Natsu seeing, chocolate syrup beside his mouth, "Natsu you have something on beside your mouth," I pointed he wiped it off but it got messier, I smirked and said "Don't worry Natsu I'll get it for you" I leaned in and licked the delicious chocolate along with Natsu's taste. I notice that blush again his cheeks and he seemed surprised, I love how Natsu blushes it suits him and its just adorable. He glared at me and said "We are in public, Ice dumbass..You could have just wipe it with a tissue." I faked a sad expression and said "But I loved your taste Natsu, no one is around anyways. And admit it you loooved it." Natsu smiled and said "Shut your mouth Gray."

**End POV**

* * *

Zeref and Ul was still looking for the two but with no luck, so they decided that they will just wait for the two to come home, Ul sat there on Zeref's couch with Lyon, calling Ultear and telling her what happened, While Zeref went to Natsu's room finding it empty. Zeref was sitting on Natsu's couch holding Natsu's picture when he was 8 years old being carried by Zeref, they both had smile on their faces. Zeref sighed.

**Zeref's POV**

I'm worried about Natsu, and questions keep running in my mind, Did Natsu run away? Did Natsu grew tired of being locked up? Will he really choose Gray over me? These questions breaks my heart. I'm not really angry at Gray for taking Natsu out but I'm upset because Natsu agreed on doing it, It was his Birthday today right? I really feel guilty because I've imprisoned Natsu for all these years and finally realizing, my fear of him dying prevented all the normal things Natsu should have in his life.

Here I am looking at the picture, I really loved that day, we were playing together at that time. I put the picture down and left Natsu's room, I sat with Ul there waiting for Natsu to return. I just hope Natsu is alright.

**End POV**

* * *

After that lunch both Natsu and Gray went outside, Gray quickly blindfolded Natsu. Natsu tried to take it off but Gray tied it tight enough, before Natsu can protest Gray whispered in Natsu's ear, "Don't worry Natsu, I said that we will visit my secret place right? Then trust me on this, I don't want anyone knowing of it." Natsu sighed and nodded. Gray smiled and led the way to his "secret" place.**  
**

**Natsu's POV**

I can't believe this! I can't see anything! Here I am blindfolded while Gray is leading me to his secret place, Of course I trust him but why couldn't he just let me see where I am going does he trust me? I can feel Gray's hand holding my hand and his arm around my waist. I'm so excited what will his secret place look like. Even while blindfolded Gray would tease me, saying "Don't worry we're almost there" all over again everytime I complained and along the way he would kiss me, he was enjoying this! How unlucky of me this better be worth it. So this is what it feels like to be blind always relying on someone. I pity those who are blind now. Suddenly I can hear the the footsteps of Gray, we must be on a place rich of green grass. Then we stopped, he removed my blindfold finally! I adjusted my vision before gasping at the view infront of me.

Before me was the greatest view of the sunset, I can see the whole city! I even saw Zeref's mansion and my room! I gazed at my surroundings and I saw that we were on a hill outside of the city, just like I predicted it was filled with rich green grass and wildflowers, A cherry bloom tree stood beside me and Gray. I had a look of happiness and surprise on my face, Gray seemed to noticed it and said "Do you like it Natsu? I always come here whenever I'm lonely and now I get to share it with you." he smiled and my heart beat up so fast. I tackled Gray and kissed him full on the lips, "I love it so much Gray!, Thank You!" I screamed. Gray laughed and ruffled my hair and we both sat up, watching the sun set. After that we can see millions of stars that shine so bright! We rested my head on Gray's head and he rested also his head.

After a few moments, we stood up, I faced Gray and said "Thank you Gray, for bringing me here and the outside world, finally I had tasted freedom from my imprisonment even though just once, and I'm glad I had spent it with you, this wast the best date and birthday gift ever. I love you Gray." Gray smiled at me and hugged me and said "I feel the same way Natsu, I used to be all alone, not until you came into my life." And with that we shared a kiss it was soft and gentle.

After that wonderful moment we were walking towards home, I was worried what will Zeref's reaction would be? Gray smiled and said everything would be alright. He gave me the directions to our secret place. Somewhere along the road I began to feel dizzy, I feel warm and it was so painful, How can warm be so painful? I'm a fire mage I felt sweat streaming down my face and I fell into my knees, I could hear Gray saying something but I couldn't hear anything from him, I could see Gray's worried face and I was welcomed by darkness.

**End POV**

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun Dun What happened? Was it the curse? Find out next chapter!**

**Review!**

**Favorite!**

**Follow!**


	8. Breaking and Leaving

**Yo! For those who got confused in my story, I deeply apologize, I'm still new to this and please bear with me, don't worry I will explain.. So Natsu was cursed right? And according to my story Zeref built Natsu's room to preserve his life. This is the part where it gets kinda complicated, according to the curse, Natsu's power will kill him slowly. Everytime his birthday hits, his life is slowly being taken away, and because of Natsu's room he didn't feel any pain, and since this time Natsu wasn't in his room, he felt the pain of the curse, and at his 20th Birthday his power will take his life, as of now, not yet. He will not die in this chapter.**

**Okay thank you for those who reviewed and pointed out my mistake, hehehehe, Anyway because of your reviews I always been inspired and I hope improved. For those who wondered what song did Gray sang to Natsu, It's the song "Some Kind Of Beautiful" by Tyler Ward and Lindsey Stirling.**

**Yours Truly,**

**-0.o Natsu o.0**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or It's characters.**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning: This would be so dramatic and some changes will occur.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Breaking and Leaving

Gray was panicking, Natsu had just lost consciousness, he kept on shaking Natsu and realized he was burning up and his face is covered with sweat, Gray carried Natsu bridal style and ran as fast as he could to the nearest hospital, luck was on his side that Magnolia Hospital was near, he quickly entered the hospital and shouted for help. Nurses quickly crowded him and took Natsu placing him on a bed and placed an oxygen mask on his face. They ran into the emergency room, telling Gray to wait.

Gray was beyond worried what was happening and he remembered _"It was the curse, I'd never thought did would happen I'm sorry Natsu"_He mentally stated. He was waiting impatiently and decided he would call Zeref, he gulped down and dialed Zeref's phone. Zeref quickly answered knowing it was from Gray, "Gray! I'm so glad you called, How's Natsu is he okay? Are you taking him home now? Can I talk to him?" Gray was streaming with guilt hearing those question and he replied with a sad voice "Um..Zeref, we had fun today but while we were on the way home something happened to Natsu, he just fell on his knees and he was burning up, so I took him here in Magnolia Hospital, right now I'm waiting here on what news about Natsu." Zeref hurriedly said "Okay Gray We'll be right there jut wait okay?" Gray was now lost of words he hanged up on the phone and waited for any news about Natsu.

* * *

Zeref quickly dressed up in his casual clothes, he had already told Ul and Lyon about what Gray said and they too was worried and kind of angry with Gray. After somethings, Zeref called his bodyguards and drive off to Magnolia Hospital. After they had arrived they saw Gray and quickly ran up to him asking him questions, Ul was the first to talk to Gray, "Gray! How could you, Natsu can be hospitalized for weeks and you knew of the danger!" Ul said scolding Gray, Gray didn't kept eye contact, he let his head down, his bangs covering his eyes. "Answer me Gray!" Ul shouted, but before she can slap Gray she was stopped by Zeref. "Enough Ul, fighting and scolding him won't solve anything." he said, Zeref turned to look at Gray, with a sad smile on his face and talked to Gray, Gray was surprised because Zeref wasn't angry at him, he was expecting Zeref to be the angriest of them all.

Zeref walked to Gray and hugged him, Gray gasped, "Thank you Gray, for giving this day to Natsu and celebrating his birthday the way he wanted it to be, to go outside and try everything, I am not angry with you. And I'm sure Natsu also knew of the danger but he chose to give it a try, and probably he knew this might happen to him, so don't blame yourself." Zeref said. Gray was speechless and silenced and he replied, "But it is my fault, I did this to Natsu" he whispered, Zeref gave him a pat and said "It was also Natsu's fault, but don't blame yourself and I'm sure Natsu don't blame you. Let's just wait here for Natsu."

**Gray's POV**

I can't believe myself! I knew about the curse! Natsu told me not to! And I still I was persistent, How can I think of my own happiness instead of the danger I was putting Natsu in. I'm so selfish! Even though Zeref told me not to blame myself, I just can't help it, knowing that Natsu right now might be hospitalized and It's my entire fault. I'm feeling guilty right now I had endangered Natsu.

Here we are waiting for any news and then the doctor followed by nurses came out, we quickly ran into them to ask how was Natsu, my heart was relieved that he will just need rest for the night in the hospital. The doctor said that his power was burning him inside but they had rid off it by injecting suppressing magic on him Zeref smiled and thanked the doctor, Zeref rushed into Natsu's hospital room, while I stayed giving them privacy and wait for my turn.

After a few minutes, Zeref called up to me, saying it was my turn. I slowly walked and opened the door and entered Natsu's hospital room. The room was cool and cozy, there was a big window covered by plain aqua blue hospital curtains. And there I saw Natsu sleeping. I sighed and walked to talk to him even if he was asleep, "Natsu, I'm so sorry that I was so persistent and I'm sorry that I caused this," Tears were streaming sown my face, I held his hand, it was warm and I was glad it was. "If I didn't force you, you wouldn't be like this, Natsu I don't want to see you like this in a hospital bed. We should be at your home right now, kissing and saying good night to each other. It shouldn't have ended like this. I realized now that I'm not good for you, I don't deserve you and you are better off without me. Your life was better before I came." I said, I stood up and kissed Natsu's forehead, I'm afraid that something might happen so I stayed watching at Natsu at this state, and soon my eyes drifted to a close and I fell asleep touching Natsu's hand.

* * *

The following morning I was awoken by the sound of Natsu's voice telling me to wake up, but instead of being happy I felt guilty, knowing that I don't deserve that voice saying my name. I stood and faced Natsu with a serious face and I said "You're awake, I'll go and tell the others." I said coldly. I didn't want to see Natsu's face, knowing I'm not deserving to see that beautiful face with a smile, How can Natsu be happy? He was supposed to be angry at me for doing something terrible to him. I walked out and informed Zeref and the others that he was awake, they all rushed in to see Natsu, while I stayed outside.

Everything that happened next was a blur, the only thing I did know was that Natsu was back at Zeref's Mansion and back at his room, while I ignored him. It just hurts too much seeing Natsu, knowing what I did to him. The next day I didn't show up in his room nor did I in the roof, I was avoiding him and frankly he's life would be better off without me. Ul would always tell me that I will break Natsu's heart if I kept on avoiding him, but if I did show up I'll be breaking his life.

Then I decided that, even though it will hurt too much, I'll be breaking up with Natsu and I'm going to leave his life.

**End POV**

* * *

It's been a week, and still Gray was not showing up, Natsu was beginning to worry, because Gray won't talk to him and he hasn't been himself lately. Of course Natsu didn't blame Gray, he had already forgotten what had happened, he wanted to thank Gray again for that wonderful gift and date but it seems Gray just won't show up and it was breaking Natsu's heart.

**Natsu's POV**

It's been a week since I last saw Gray, he's still not sulking is he? and he shouldn't blame himself I was prepared to do it and it was my decision. Right now I'm getting worried about Gray, he hasn't been visiting me and he wasn't talking to me. The day at the hospital when I woke him up, I saw the coldest face Gray showed, I was scared but I decided to smile at him, I was about to say good morning but he just walked out on me, and matching his cold glare, his voice was also very cold. This wasn't the Gray I knew but I just shrugged it off that maybe he'll be back into his old self later and find that he was ignoring me the whole time! I tried starting a conversation, I tried to tease him, I even tried to kiss him and convince that it wasn't his fault. But those were all ignored, and it hurt.

Here I am again waiting for Gray to show up and finally talk some sense into him, I really miss him, I really missed his perverted side, I missed looking at his charming face, his smile, laugh, smirk and even his laugh. I was at my second floor and I remembered the day we danced and had our first kiss, and that time we became a couple. I sighed when the sun had set and Gray still didn't show up, I was confused and disappointed and I decided that I'll just call it quits and went downstairs to find Zeref, standing there with dinner.

Zeref was showing me a sad smile, he asked me many times how was I feeling and if I was alright, I would just smile at him and say I'm alright. The day I woke up, I apologized many times to Zeref of going out with Gray without permission, he just laughed it off and said he understood and he was not angry about it. I was relieved that at least Zeref didn't band me from seeing Gray, it was Gray that was not showing up.

After we had dinner, Zeref gave me a letter from Gray, I was so happy that finally Gray would talk to me even by letter, Zeref took our plates and headed out. I sighed wondering what was on the letter, I gently opened it and it said. _"I'll visit you tomorrow in your room, I have something very important to talk to you about. Be there on the second floor of your room and wait for me there."_ I was so happy that Gray finally decided to talk, What is this important thing to talk about? but I just shrugged my thoughts and went to bed. Little did I know what that important thing would break me.

* * *

The next day I was waiting patiently for Gray at the second floor, then I heard the sound of footsteps going up, I was excited and happy. Then there he was infront of me but he was not smiling and still he had that cold stare and cold face. The plans of saying no time no see to him simply vanished away. "H-hi " I nervously said to him, he nodded his head. Then I decided we'll get straight to the point, "S-so what was the important thing you wanted to talk about? I asked, he sighed and looked at me with a calm face. And simply said, "I'm breaking up with you."

With those five words my world just crashed, and my heart broke in millions of pieces, I was speechless, trying hard not to let the tears flow into my cheeks, Why was he breaking up with me? Did I do something wrong? Was he still unto that? I faced at him anger flowing inside of me, "Are you still into that Gray?! It was NOT your fault! Wake up will Ya?! I shouted. He still had that calm face and replied, "No Natsu, I got over it already, the reason I'm breaking up with you is that I have loved someone else all the time I was with you and its hurting me," Those words echoed inside my head, He was playing with me? I can't hold the tears anymore and they flowed endlessly, I was so angry and said to him, "But what happened to the times we had together?! The times we kissed, the time we danced, the time you sang to me, the times you teased me, that time when you showed me the outside world?! What happened to those moments?!" I shouted. He glared coldly at me, but I didn't care, and he replied "Seriously Natsu, I did that to fool you and hide that I was loving someone else, I felt nothing towards you, don't you get it Natsu?! I played with you, I only confessed to you because I want access to Zeref's Mansion! Everything I did was NOT REAL." I was shattering right now, "All those times, you said you felt the same way, the way you said you cared were just for show?" I said calmly, tears continued to flow, his next words haunted my dreams. "I never said I loved you." he said.

And by that he walked out, I saw his retreating figure and vanished infront of my eyes, I fell to my knees crying my heart out, I screamed and shouted and everything around me just turned black and lifeless hearing those words again and again.

**End POV**

* * *

After Gray walked out of Natsu, he was trying hard not to cry, he heard Natsu's screams. He ran out of the Mansion, saying sorry to Natsu all over again in his thoughts, he can never forget the words he said, and he could never forget Natsu's crying face, this things would haunt his every dream. During the time with Natsu, he was also breaking his own heart, he tried to conceal every emotion that he was having, saying that he needs to do this because he don't deserve Natsu, and he didn't deserve Natsu crying over him. Natsu should be better of without him. Gray began packing his clothes and everything, he was also crying. Ul saw this and tried to stop him but it was no use, she decided that his son needs some time off.

Gray grabbed his bags and took one last glance at Natsu's crying figure above. He opened the car and drove off to his old apartment near his school. He was crying all the way, thinking about Natsu and how he would miss him so much.

* * *

Zeref was curious what happened and decided that he would check on Natsu, when he entered Natsu's room he heard crying and headed straight to the second floor to find Natsu breaking into endless tears, his clothes were wet with tears and he was on his knees. Zeref quickly hugged Natsu and said "Natsu, what happened with you and Gray?" worry evident in his voice. Natsu stopped between his cries, he looked at Zeref and said "Z-Zeref, h-he, h-he broke up with m-me. It hurts! It hurts too much, I'm so angry and confused and sad. I can't help but c-cry." At this Zeref was now angry at Gray, he did the most unforgivable thing to Natsu, but cooled down because Natsu was present. Zeref hugged Natsu and led him downstairs and hand him a glass of water, after that Natsu cooled down and went to bed.

Zeref had a sad expression written all over his face and went upstairs to his room.

**Zeref's POV**

I can't believe Gray! How could he hurt Natsu and break his heart like that, he had promised me before that he wouldn't do such a thing! By this he had broken Natsu and Natsu will never be the same again, I know what it's like to be heart broken but I had someone at that time! Natsu has nobody to comfort him right now and even I can't do that. I decided that I will continue on watching Natsu everynight from now on. Here looking at the lacrima, what was used to be a peaceful sleep and a smile planted on his face was now replaced with a dream full of nightmares and a frown etched to his face. Natsu was mumbling things and all of it were about Gray.

I can do nothing but to watch my foster son suffer in his heartbreak, I tried comforting him but it never worked, everynight he would always cry and have nightmares. He never did show his heart warming smile ever again, he talked seldom and would always stare at the view at his room's second floor. His big appetite vanished, he still eats but it was never as cheerful as before. Even through his heartbreak his flawless skin still remained, his hair was still soft, and his muscular build was still visible.

It has been 6 months since that bad break up and Natsu was still the same, but there were slight improvements, he would smile but it was never his heart warming smile, it was just a fake and sadness was still evident. He would talk about 6 times a day, but his nightmares and crying was still being observed. And I wonder, will Gray come back and bring Natsu back to life?

**End POV**

* * *

Meanwhile Gray was lying down in his bed thinking about a certain pinkette he missed this past 6 months, he would always think about Natsu again and again. Sometimes he was tempted to call him but was afraid on what will the pinkette say. Everynight nightmares flooded his sleep, always about seeing Natsu crying and calling out for him and just vanish. His old self returned, he still goes to school. He remembered being beaten up by Erza for breaking Natsu's heart, and being scolded by the rest of his friends, in time they forgave him and said that he should apologize and go back to Natsu. But he would always say it hurts too much and Natsu would never forgive him.

Little did he know when his 3rd year in highschool comes, he would see the pinkette again.

* * *

**Tada! Okay sorry for those who was expecting fluffiness..I decided that I will add drama to the fullest in this and next chapter. Don't worry they will be together again! I have already decided the ending and it will end at chapter 10! Don't be afraid to ask me for more stories and oneshots about the most adorable couple! Also I'll be posting this sooner because I will not update tomorrow T-T because I have something to do.**

**I definitely cried while writing this.**

**Review!**

**Favorite!**

**Follow!**


	9. Together Again

**Yo! 0.o Natsu o.0 here! Okay I said that I won't be updating today but I just can't help it! I already did what I have to do today and I just can't refuse you guys! Thank you all those who reviewed especially cattleya0427, Llaeine, and unknown 115. Thank you to those who really loved my story T-T and continued to give me all your support. I really love this story..Anyways once again I thank all of you and because of that I reached 870 views! YiPee!**

**Yours Truly,**

**- 0.o Natsu o.0**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning: This chapter contains dramatic events not suitable for children**

* * *

Chapter 9: Together Again

It's been a year since that bad break up and Natsu was slowly but surely recovering, though he would still think about Gray. Zeref gave him Igneel's scarf when his 16th birthday came, he was happy that he can finally go outside again, but remembering his last birthday seemed to hurt him. Right now he was at their secret place viewing the whole city and remembering his first time there with Gray, it was summer and the start of school will be tomorrow. He had spent his summer days always at their place, hoping that Gray would come, but of course he didn't.

**Natsu's POV**

Here I am thinking about that cold-hearted bastard again! I can't believe after all he did to me I still love him! I'm so unbelievable! Everyday I kept asking myself what did I do wrong to make me deserve this? Why did he have to leave me all alone again? Why did he have to break my heart? I thought about him every minute and every hour since that day, I kept on having the same nightmare of him leaving me, I cried everynight remembering what he said to me. Maybe he did love someone else? It was the most painful moment of my entire life.

I'm sitting here, watching this view, everyday I would hope he'd come and apologize, I'd hope him to say that he didn't mean anything that he said. It was true he didn't say those 3 words to me but he showed me right? Or I was just a fool to believe he did. Tomorrow I'll be attending school at Fairy Tail Academy, at first I was happy now that I will never be stuck at home and I will able to see Gray again but I remembered what he said, I'm too nervous and I'm not yet ready to face him. Zeref comforted me and it helped but the pain was still there. After viewing it one last time, I went home. I'll be in my 2nd year there and I'll be able to make new friends and maybe see Erza, Lucy, and the others there. They had visited me once to check me out, and said that Gray didn't want to be bothered and they too had a problem talking to him.

I slept that night thinking "What will I do when I see Gray and when he sees me?" hoping that maybe I'll just forget those horrible moments.

* * *

The next day, I dressed into my school uniform and wrapped my dad's scarf around me. Believe me I loved the scarf and finally I smelled my dad's scent and it was awesome! Zeref gave it to me as a present for my 16th Birthday and said that if I wear it and never take it off to any circumstances, I will not end up like I did before, and I can finally go outside anytime of my life. I combed my hair which was still spiky and ate breakfast. I walked to school, remembering the way going there. Flashbacks also came to my mind and I thought about Gray again, and I became nervous but kept a calm face, I learned concealing my feelings this year.

After finally reaching the gate of the school, the guard let me in, I was looking for my friends but didn't see them yet, their in 3rd year already. As I was roaming around, many kids were looking at me and they kept on smiling at me, I smiled back. I was heading to the principal's office to meet Makarov and I bumped into somebody, I fell to the floor and before I can say watch where your going to the stranger, he said sorry and I looked up to see a blond with spiky hair and a scar beside his eyebrow." I'm sorry,I was not looking where I'm going, name's Sting Eucliffe by the way." he said. I smiled at him and replied, "It's alright, I was not looking at my way either, I'm a new student here, name's Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." Sting had sparkles in his eyes and replied "Dragneel? You're the son of Igneel?! I totally loved your dad, he was my idol! Boy am I lucky to meet you." He began shaking my hand and I replied "Yeah, nice to meet you too." He let go of my hand, and he walked with me going to the principla's office and we said our goodbyes.

After Makarov showing me my class schedule and welcoming me to Fairy Tail Academy I headed out to my class which I know all too well, Makarov asked if I need some tour but I said I don't need it and continued. I was already in my class and the teacher welcomed and introduced me, I was crowded with my classmates because of my dad. I was so happy I was classes with Lisanna and checked her schedule we all have the same classes! We started our class and it was not that boring, and when it was lunch time, I stepped out my classroom and to see none other than the one who broke my heart Gray Fullbuster. He was talking with someone else and he didn't seem to notice me. So I ran away and headed out for the canteen.

After that I met up with Erza and the others, they were all suprised and shocked but I explained it all to them, they invited me to eat with them along with Lisanna. After I was done eating that's the time when Gray showed up, he was asking Lucy for a favor and when he saw me he had a look of surprise. I looked at him with a frown and asked Erza I'll be going now, I stood up not looking at Gray and headed to my next class but before I can I felt a hand grab my wrist and heard my name in a whisper "Natsu."

**End POV**

* * *

Gray also hadn't move on since he broke up with Natsu, he never dared go to their secret place because it would just hurt him so much. He had thought about the pinkette every second of the year, and regretted what he did. It was already his third year in highschool and one more year he'll be graduating. Oh how much he had missed Natsu, still dreaming of his smile. When Natsu's birthday came, he cried so hard, because it was the root of his depression.

He grabbed his school uniform and went to school. It was just as boring as any school days he had except the time when he was still with Natsu, It was lunch time and he was talking with Freed Justine, his teacher. He was scoding him because Gray was not paying any attention to the discussion. Gray felt like someone was watching him and he heard running but just shrugged it off, Freed gave him an assignment to write an essay, thinking he could ask Lucy for help he went to the canteen. And when he was approaching he shouted Lucy's name and came to realize right before him was none other than the person whom he missed and wanted to apologize.

**Gray's POV**

I can't believe it's Natsu! he's here! he looked just like we last met except now that I realized something changed about him, his heart warming smile, it was gone, and his eyes that still shone bright, was missing something. He ignored me and talked to Erza that he'll be going now, he stood up and headed out of the canteen but before he could I found myself running to him and grab his wrist and I just can't believe his here and I want to know this was not just a dream, the person I cared for the most was here and visible and I said his name that I missed to say "Natsu."

He turned around with the coldest glare he could give and it scared me, scarier than Erza and it was the most terrifying thing I saw, and he followed with a cold voice that was once sweet and beautiful. "Don't touch me, Ice Freak" Those five words broke my heart, the Natsu I once knew was destroyed and it was because of me. He shook his hand away, and left me. After that I saw Natsu was greeted none other than Sting Eucliffe, I admit he's smart and friendly, he's a good person but just something in me just said I didn't like the guy, and there he was talking to once my Natsu and Natsu smiled but it was I knew it was fake, I really did break him. Erza put her hand on my shoulder and said "Go and apologize, Natsu still loves you." I nodded. That night I can't believe what happened and wished that it wasn't a dream.

* * *

It's the second week already! I was so happy that day wasn't a dream, I learned also about why Natsu can attend school and roam around outside now, it was because of that scarf, Erza told me about it when I had asked her, but there was still a question in my mind though, Why did Natsu enroll here of all schools? Does that mean he still wants to be with me? I tried talking, eating, and following Natsu but he kept on ignoring me and avoid me in any way possible, It was irritating, everytime I would wait for him outside his classroom's door, he always find a way out, you know what he will do? He would jump out of their window, many of his classmates laughed at that, and I was disappointed.

I always stalked Natsu, eehhmm I mean watched his every moment, this week he had alot of love confessions, most of it were boys. Speaking about popularlity! Everytime Natsu seems to hang out with Sting all the time along with Lisanna, there was one time during the week that Sting confessed his love to Natsu, and of course, Natsu frowned and dumped him, I laughed at this and I don't know why, but even if Sting was turned down Natsu and he would always hangout like their bestfriends or something else. Is Natsu falling for that freak already? No way! And that's it Natsu is going to talk to me, he won't get away this time!

* * *

After school, I watched Natsu say good bye to Sting, at that I decided to make my move, I quickly grab Natsu's wrist, he was struggling telling me to let go, I tightened my grip, he was about to punch me but I caught his fist and shoved him inside my car, he kept on yelling ang yelling to let him out, I locked the car's doors so that Natsu won't get away, I ignored his screams and drove my car to our place. Along the way he kept on screaming telling me to stop the car, we were already midway and he cooled down saying how much he hates me, but I gave no concern and ignored them.

I stopped the car and opened the car's door and Natsu wasn't moving and going out, so he wants to play huh? I grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the car, Natsu realized this place and he struggled and struggled out of my grip but it was too tight for him, we were at the top of the hill beside the cherry blossom tree and now I decided to talk to him, I was very upset he had been ignoring and avoiding me, I just can't stand it anymore!

**End POV**

Gray looked at Natsu with a glare and shouted "What's the matter with you Natsu?!, and Why are you ignoring and avoiding me?! We are going to talk about this whether you like it or not! Seriously Natsu you're still unto that?! That was a year ago Natsu! And now you're going to replace me with Sting?! Tell me Natsu what did I do to you making me deserve this?! Natsu glared daggers at Gray "And now you're giving me that look again! You don't know how much I tried to talk to you and apologize, and just let me explain dammit!"

Natsu had stopped struggling and shook Gray's hand away, the tears went down his cheeks and replied, "Who do you think YOU ARE!? Asshole! And how could YOU just say those things. Well to make matters clear to you and answer your question, YOU broke my heart Gray, I'm ignoring you and avoiding you because It HURTS!" Gray was surprised at Natsu's reaction, there it was again Natsu's crying face, reminding him of last time and he felt guilty once more. "Yes I'm still into that! Even if it was a year ago! And why do you care if Sting was there for me?! You loved someone else when we were together and now you're angry at me?!" Gray was speechless and couldn't mutter a word. "You don't know how much it hurts, you don't know how my heart broke into millions of pieces and my world crashed the moment you said those words. You don't know how much it hurts when the person you loved more than anything didn't feel anything towards you at all, You don't know how much it hurts that the moments I felt happy and had spent with you were nothing and was not real at all!" Natsu looked down, the tears went back again. "You don't know how I would ask myself everyday what did I do to deserve this and what did I do wrong? You don't know that everynight I would have the same nightmare of you leaving me over and over again, you don't know that how much I cried and I cried hearing those words echoing inside of my head." Natsu paused and looked at Gray with the most saddest expression on his face. "I can't face you because I'm afraid to hear those words from your mouth again, I'm afraid that you would break my heart again, ...I can't face you because everytime I see your face the pain returns, and memories of you came flashing back into my mind reminding me they were not real and just for play. I missed you Gray so much, I had always hoped that they were real. But behind it all I can't believe myself for still loving you! After all that much pain, and how much it hurt seeing you leave me."

Gray was silenced, he felt guilt streaming all over again, he didn't know what he did can break the pinkette so much. Natsu began walking away but he pulled Natsu into a hug and hugged him tight so he can't escape. "Gray stop please, you're just hurting me more" Natsu said n a sad tone. And Gray said " No I can't...I can't lose you again Natsu, after just seeing you again." Natsu stopped tears began streaming down again. "No please Gray stop, stop hurting me, stop playing and lying to me." Gray tightened his hug but still allowed Natsu to breathe, " No Natsu! I'm not lying and playing with you! You didn't let me explain yet! Believe me Natsu everything, EVERYTHING I ever said and did we were together were all true and real!" It was Natsu's turn to be silenced. "Believe me when I say, that I have missed you too and I really regret doing those things to you!, everything I said that day also broke my heart knowing they were not true, and I was hurting you. It hurt to see your crying face and even now it was hurting me, I don't want to see you cry Natsu, you should be happy and cheerful! Trust me when I say that everyday I had also thought of you, I also had nightmares of seeing your crying face and it haunted me, You didn't do anything wrong Natsu and you didn't deserve to be hurt like that." Gray also was now crying and pulled out of the hug but was still holding Natsu. " I was so happy that you were already attending school, I thought I had a chance to apologize and explain, but I knew it wouldn't be enough for what I had done to you. You don't know how much I missed you Natsu, how I missed your smile, that brightens up my day, how I missed your eyes that shines everyday, how I missed your beautiful and cheerful voice that I adored so much, how I missed your blushing face that always turns me on. I missed everything about you Natsu, I missed kissing you, talking to you, watching you sleep. I see right now that you are not what you are supposed to be, I had broken your smile, I erased the gleam in your eyes, I had turned your voice into a cold one, I ruined your blush." Gray hugged Natsu once more, it was a gentle hug. "Natsu I'm sorry so much, Let me build up your smile again, let me draw that gleam in your eyes again, let me hear your beautiful voice, let me make you blush again."

At that there were silence, only sobs and cries were heard and the sun had began to set. Until the silence was broken by Natsu, "Gray..Please, just please tell me...that all you ..said were real and true." Gray smiled and replied, "Natsu I promise every word I said was real and true." Natsu showed a true smile this time and said, "Gray don't ever let me go again" Gray was relieved finally he had his Natsu back. He had wiped away Natsu's tears and said "I promise Natsu." Gray smiled leaning in slowly and gently, after a long year he kissed Natsu full on the lips again, he had fnally tasted Natsu's lips once again. Natsu gave in to the kiss, missing the taste on Gray's lips. And after that they are together again never letting the other go again.

Unbeknownst to the two, they were being watched by a dark figure clenching his teeth in anger, a purple giant snake right beside him watching. "One day Natsu, one day, you'll be mine."

* * *

**Bananana! Haha Thank you very much! Their together again! YiPeE! What will happen?! Find out next and last chapter!**

**Review!**

**Favorite!**

**Follow!**


	10. I Love You

**Yo! Minna! Finally I had completed this story!, Believe me I wanted more but another story had just popped into my mind and I wanted to finish this before I publish a new story! I would like to thank you all for your wonderful reviews! Especially cattleya0427 for giving me awesome reviews, unknown 115 for also giving me inspiration and supporting my story, gratsulover117 for reviewing and correcting me, TheOnlyPrissyGirl for loving my story, Suyai for also reviewing and Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666 for being the first to inspire me and promote my story! Also for those who favorite and followed my story Thank You Very Much! For that I owe you all a big standing ovation and applause, because as of now I got a total of 1000 views!**

**With a BIG smile,**

**-0.o Natsu o.0**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters**

**Warning: contains scenes not suitable for children**

* * *

Chapter 10: I Love You

After that beautiful moment, both Gray and Natsu became a couple once more, both became their selves again. Gray went back to his old perverted habit, Natsu blushes again and his smile was fixed. Erza and their friends welcomed them back and congratulated Gray for apologizing and having the courage. The whole school heard of the new couple and was surprised, all of Natsu and Gray's admirers cried. Sting, who was Natsu's new bestfriend just laughed it off and still remained as a friend. Gray sometimes would get jealous and Natsu would find it really funny.

Everyday was heaven to Natsu and Gray because they would see each other every minute and every hour. Gray had already went back to live at Natsu's neighborhood again, surprising Ul and Lyon including Ultear who had spent her summer in the house. Zeref was angry seeing Gray, but Gray just said sorry with no further explanations, Zeref forgave him and gave him a hug. Gray would always walk Natsu to school and going home, sometimes like his old self would steal a kiss from Natsu and Natsu would blush like before. They would also sometimes do homework together, spend time with their friends, go to a movie, go on a sleepover, play truth or dare and many more.

They stayed as a couple through the years, Gray and Natsu had graduated high school and was now studying at college, they both have the same courses so that they could stay with each other, both seemed never to have any problem at all that is until the most feared time was dawning right before their eyes. Natsu's 20th birthday is a month away. Natsu would always be worried because the time the curse would be fulfilled will be at his upcoming birthday, Gray would comfort him and say comforting words but deep inside, he was also worried.

**Natsu's POV**

Here I am thinking about my upcoming birthday, will the curse really come true and I would die? I don't want to die, I want to spend more time with Gray. A while ago during our break time, Gray told me that he wouldn't let the curse kill me, but I'm still worried. I'm heading home, and since Gray had something to take care of about a project of their's I'm going alone. I was thinking when I heard a ring to my phone and took it out to find it was Gray calling me I quickly answered. "Natsu, are you sure you're alright about me not walking you home? You can just wait for me you know?" he said. I chuckled and replied, "I'm alright Gray, I can do this even if someone's there I can kick their ass off" I heard a chuckle from Gray and he replied, "Okay Just be alright my pink dragon, I promise I'll cook your favorite dinner and don't worry Natsu just like I said, I won't let anything happen to you." I smiled at this, "Yeah Yeah just do your thing already, I'll be waiting at home for you." And I hanged up on him, continuing my walk.

I was walking alone, no one was around but I felt as if someone was watching me and following me, I quickly stopped and got ready for any attack. "Who's there?!" I shouted but no one answered, I just shrugged it off and dismissed it as my imagination, I was now walking beside an abandoned alleyway when I felt someone grab me and pushed me against the wall, he covered my mouth, so I can't shout. I was about to punch him and he caught it. I turned to look closely at him and recognized him somewhere before. He quickly bit my neck, his fangs piercing my skin before I felt something rush into my body, I felt my eyes getting heavier and I turned to look at him once more, he had an evil smile and smirked before saying, "Sleep Well Natsu." I felt my body go limp and he caught me and I drifted to sleep.

* * *

I woke up and opened my eyes, I adjusted my vision to see that I was at unknown place, I was lying on something soft and realized I was lying on someone's bed I tried sitting up but I couldn't and found that my hands are all tied up above me connected to the headboard, I tried moving it but it burned my skin. I was panicking where was I? And what did he want with me? Then I heard a sound of footsteps and slithering? He opened the door with that evil smile of his, he has dark maroon spiky hair, that shoot upwards, and he has slanted eyes. "I see that you're awake Natsu" he said, I was scared and helpless but I maintained an angry face, "Who are you and how did you know my name?! And what do you want with me?!" I shouted. He walked towards me and leaned in and whispered in ear and purred, "I want you Natsu, and maybe this you should remember my name." He suddenly clouded my vision with his face and I remembered who he was. "E-erik." I said. He smiled and said, "That's right but you should call me Cobra."

I shivered, I remembered he was one of the ones that confessed their love, and that I had rejected. He had a sad and angry face the moment I rejected him. "Eri I mean Cobra, let me go I have someone else already!" I said, he laughed and said, "I already knew that Natsu, don't you know how much your rejection affected me and that Gray was the one you loved? I'm sorry but you're mine now." I shivered, he began caressing my cheek, his touch sent me cold shivers down my spine. "P-please S-stop" I said in a stutter. "Na-uh Natsu, you're mine, I have waited for 3 years. I can do whatever I want with you." he said, then he began licking my cheek, tasting me and I knew what was he going to do and said, "Please stop! Don't! I beg of you!" I shouted. He ignored my pleas and continued, "You're so beautiful Natsu and you taste..good and delicious."he said, then he began taking of my scarf and tied it with my hands, he planted kisses on my neck and tears streamed down my cheeks. I shouted in my mind _"Gray! Save me!"_

**End POV**_  
_

* * *

After the phone call of Natsu, Gray continued his project and finished it. He would be leaving now but he decided to check if there was something he was missing, instead he found a letter on his desk, curious of letter he read it, _"Natsu's mine Gray."_ Gray had a look of horror and worry, he found out who the letter belongs to, It was from Erik or he so called himself Cobra. Once when they were still awhile back, he had warned Gray that one day Natsu will be his, but Gray ignored hi warning thinking that Cobra could find someone else.

He quickly got his bag and decided to call Natsu, just in case he was already home, but Natsu wasn't answering. He cursed himself for not walking Natu home, if he did this won't be happening. Luckily he had followed Cobra once to tell him to leave them alone, and he knew the way to Cobra's place. The only problem is Cobra has a giant purple snake pet he called Cubelios, so Gray decided to call for backup, he called Erza. He had gone home and waited for her there.

**Gray's POV**

Dammit! If I had just walked Natsu home he wouldn't be kidnapped by some obsessed guy after him! I can't believe myself! Luckily I had memorized the way to the freak's house, I had called Erza and she said she'll be in a minute. I was beyond worried now, Natsu hasn't gone home and even Zeref was getting worried. Finally Erza had come, "What happened Gray?" she said, worry very evident in her voice, she ha been our counselor and she treats Natsu and me as her siblings. "Natsu's been kidnapped but I know where he might be I just need your help Erza for backup" I said, he nodded her head, and we headed out to find Natsu. Just hang on Natsu we're coming!

After a few turns and running we had finally there, we hid behind a tree so that he wouldn't detect as yet. Since I know Cobra was also a dragon mage, he has enhanced senses. I told Erza to mask our scent, from here we could here sobbing and sniffing, it must be Natsu! We could also hear his cries to stop but it seems Cobra was having fun with him. I was boiling with anger now, How could he hurt Natsu! MY Natsu! I was about to rush to them to put an end to it but Erza stopped me saying we should be careful with our movements. The next thing I knew we were heading for the door and we were attacked none other than Cobra's snake. Erza began to requip on her armor and began attacking, I was going to assist but she said she could handle it and she told me to go and get Natsu. I nodded my head and wished her Good Luck, Cobra's snake knew of it so she blocked my way and I had dodge it and began running upstairs.

There was a room there but it was quiet that was strange, I swore I heard the noises coming from here. And suddenly I was attacked by Cobra, and was sent flying and had hit a wall. That bastard seemed to hear our attacks downstairs and decided to sneak up on me. He walked towards me with an evil smile on his face and a glare on his eyes and said, "Well Well Well decided to rescue your sweetheart are we?" then he continued to kick me, I quickly dodged it and counter attack but he was so fast and I was sent flying again. I heard my name being screamed by Natsu, but I couldn't see him from the dust. We fought and we fought, and I had almost given up hope.

I was down again and he grabbed my hair and pulled me up, I saw the anger flashing through his eyes and he whispered into my ear, "Do you want to see Natsu one last time before I kill you?" he laughed liked a maniac and said, "Fine I will take you to him." He pulled my hair and headed to where Natsu was, and what laid before me was the worst view I had ever imagined, Natsu was tied to the bed, his legs and his arms are connected to the bed posts, he only had his boxers on, and he was crying MY Natsu was crying! He turned to look at me and I could see that he was trying to say he was sorry. Why was he sorry? Why did this happened to him?! How can Cobra do something to someone so innocent and beautiful. I just didn't know what happened next, Cobra was about to kill me with his last attack in front of Natsu. And I found myself being powered up, I thought about the things I had with Natsu, and I saw his crying face and I don't want to see that face again, before I knew it, I had defeated Cobra.

After that I quickly untied Natsu, but the ropes were burning so I froze them and they shattered, I quickly covered Natsu with my coat and hugged him. He hugged me back saying he knew that I would come, and I would win. And finally Cobra was arrested by the council and Erza was sent to the hospital for being bitten with lots of poison but eventually she recovered.

**End POV**

* * *

After that incident, Gray and Natsu returned to what they were before, Gray never left Natsu alone ever again. Natsu would tease Gray on how annoying it was but Gray will just say, "I'm your mighty guardian that will protect you no matter what" And Natsu would just laugh, he would kiss Gray on the cheek and the did lovey dovey. Natsu's 20th birthday was dawning, and everytime Natsu would become more and more worried. Gray comforted him but still it gave him heart ache, he couldn't stand a life without Natsu and he wouldn't want it to happen. Both Gray and Natsu decided that they will be having a ball at Natsu's room for the celebration of his 20th Birthday which was by the way in 3 days time.

They had invited their friends, and family to the party. Zeref seemed to be hopeful that the curse might not come true, Ul would be comforting him and say that nothings going to happen and Natsu has Gray. They began decorating and finally, the most feared they had come, the night that the curse will take Natsu's life, his 20th Birthday.

As of now the two love birds are at their place talking to each other. Natsu sat there beside Gray leaning on his shoulder he sighed and said, "Gray, Today's the day right? What are you going to do to stop it?" Natsu asked. Gray gave him a sad smile and replied, "I don't know Natsu, but I will do my best, I won't let you die." Natsu stared at Gray with sad filled eyes, " I don't want to die Gray, I want you spend more time with you, grow old with you and be with you always, I-I'm scared that I won't see your face again." he said. Gray hugged Natsu, "You won't die! I promise, I don't want to lose you again, I also want those things Natsu." Natsu smiled and said, "I trust you" Gray smiled which later on turned to a frown, "Natsu, even if you die today, I want this moment to be the best ever and I want to cherish it." Natsu laughed, " If I ever don't see you again, You can just talk to the stars and I'll always be listening." At that they kissed.

* * *

Both had gone home, and had dressed for the party. The ball was filled with people, friends and family gathered all around. Waltz was played and everyone danced. Lucy and Loke, Erza and Jellal, Lyon and Juvia, Zeref and Ul, Ultear and Siegrain, and all of Natsu's school mates were all dancing, enjoying their night. Well Except for Zeref, he was just invited by Ul to dance to get rid of his worries and thoughts. Since Natsu already had his scarf, magic can now be used freely inside, and everyone was very happy.

Meanwhile, there sat on the corner was Natsu, he had been drinking coke and was very very nervous. Gray sat beside him and talked to him, Natsu cooled down but it was very hard to know, you're going to die. When the sun had already set and was no longer visible, Gray took Natsu's hand and headed to the second floor, to Natsu's surprise, The second floor was decorated with balloons, blue and pink hearts balloons were floating, and there was a large carpet surrounding the floor. Gray began to play the music, "So Close" again and dance with Natsu one last time.

_You're in my arms, and all the world is calm._  
_The music playing on for only two._

Gray took Natsu in his arms, and only the city lights illuminated the whole second floor again. They danced, and all of Natsu's worries just vanished away, "Remember our first dance Natsu?" Gray asked. Natsu nodded his head and said, "Yeah it was just like this, but this was much more special."

_So close, together._  
_And when I'm with you_  
_So close, to feeling alive._

"You have brought color into my life Natsu, here we are after all these years, When I'm with you I feel so alive and I never want to let you go."Gray whispered, Natsu nodded and replied, "You made my days worth it Gray, you made me more alive since the day you came into my life, You comforted me through the times I was imprisoned."

_A life goes by,_  
_Romantic dreams must die._  
_So I bid my goodbye_  
_And never knew._

"I remember that time I left, I had thought of you everyday and every minute. I missed you so much, it hurt that I had to say goodbye, but I never knew what I did was hurt you."Gray said, "I also have missed you Gray, in those times. Also I didn't knew that you were hurting also inside."Natsu replied.

_So close, was waiting,_  
_Waiting here with you._  
_And now, forever, I know_  
_All that I wanted_  
_to hold you so close._

"I want to hold you so close Natsu, I have waited for you for so long, you just came into my life the right time. I want to cherish you forever Natsu." Gray said, " I also want to be in your arms and feel your warmth Gray," Natsu said.

_So close to reaching_  
_That famous happy end._  
_Almost believing_  
_This one's not pretend._

"Everything is real Natsu, everything I ever said and did when we are together is real and true, I'm not pretending, I believe in happy endings Natsu, you made me believe and we are so close to our own happy ending." Gray said in a gentle voice. "I know, I felt it Gray, I also believe in happy endings, I want to have our own happy ending right here and now."Natsu replied.

_And now you're beside me,_  
_And look how far we've come._  
_So far we are. So close..._

" We had faced many troubles along the way, and we overcomed it Natsu, and now you're still beside me." Gray said, "I love you Gray, Oh how much I want you to say those words to me before I die." Natsu said. Gray smiled, "I will try, and you know I feel the same way." he replied. After that they danced and they danced. Natsu was feeling the pain right now, how it was burning him, but he didn't pay attention, he was having his last moments with Gray, concealing how much the fire inside him was burning and eating his life force.

_Oh how could I face the faceless days_  
_If I should lose you now?_

Gray didn't realize and they came to a slow waltz, he realized Natsu lied down his head on his chest but he didn't mind, then he felt Natsu burning up, "Natsu you're burning up," But Natsu wasn't responding. Gray was horrified, he tried shaking him but it was no use, he carried him bridal style and headed downstairs and called for help.

_We're so close to reaching_  
_that famous happy end,_  
_And almost believing,_  
_this one's not pretend._

Natsu was quickly sent to the Magnolia Hospital, an oxygen mask on his face. Gray was running, screaming out to Natsu to hang on and to not leave him, Natsu heard Gray's cries,_ "I trust you Gray, I'll hang on"_Natsu said mentally.

_Let's go on dreaming_  
_for we know we are..._

The doctors quickly did all they could, telling Gray and Natsu's family and friends to wait. They heard the operation being done, after a good 30 minutes, the doctors came out with a sad expressions written all over their faces, Gray and the others quickly rushed of what news. "I'm sorry we did all that we could, It was just to strong for him, he has only a few minutes to live." Those words shattered Gray, he screamed at the doctors, "No! No! You didn't do it all! Natsu can't be..What kind of doctors are you!?" Gray was stopped and asked to calm down. One nurse said to him, "He's asking for you" Gray quickly passed them. He entered the room to find Natsu lying on the bed smiling at him.

Gray quickly sat by Natsu,"Natsu you're not going to die, I will save you!" Gray said tears beaming into his eyes, Natsu just smiled, "You and I both know that Gray, they did all that they could, I'm just happy at least yours is the last face I'm going to see." he said. "Don't say that Natsu! Don't leave me! Please if anything there is I could do?!" Gray said, "I want you to stop blaming yourself and please just say those words I want to hear before I die." Gray was now holding Natsu's hand, "I'll try I''ll try but I can't! Please!" Natsu looked at Gray and said, "Thank You Gray, for everything. I understand" and Natsu closed his eyes, and his heart beat stopped.

_so close, so close_  
_and still so far..._

Gray quickly hugged Natsu, feeling his now cold skin, "No Natsu! You can't die! I promised you!" Gray was now crying hard, hugging Natsu to desperately feel his warmth back. "I LOVE YOU! There I said it! Natsu come back!" Gray was crying and holding Natsu, he saw Natsu's face with a smile and hugged him again. Zeref was at the door seeing the scene before him and he too ran away crying his hearts out.

The moment Gray said those 3 words, A bluish light surrounded Natsu, Gray was astounded and later the bluish light disappeared replaced with a yellow flaming light and it disappeared. "N-Natsu?" Gray said. Natsu's warmth came back, and his heartbeat continued, he flickered his eyes open and recognized the person beside him. "Gray?" Gray was so happy Natsu is alive! he's well and the curse has been broken! "NATSU!" he rejoiced.

"I Love You Natsu" Gray said.

"I Love You too Gray" Natsu said,

Later on they celebrated, the doctors said it was a miracle. Finally after 20 years, Natsu had finally found his true freedom, along with his lovelife Gray. They lived together, And they did have their happy ending.

**The End**

* * *

**Tada! Yehey! Thank You very much everyone! I have finally completed the story! Await my next story!**

**Review!**

**Favorite!**


End file.
